Buffy the Vampire: Awakenings
by Zalzagor
Summary: Lets go back, back to The Master's cave. What if things were different? What if Buffy was turned? What if she wasn't a normal Vampire? Eventual Buffy/Xander, but it isn't going to be easy! Based on an idea I had when re-watching the season 1 episode Nightmares. AU. Rated T for now but may change to M in the future.
1. Awakenings

**I've decided to do something a little different with this story... Well not different as such, but with a twist. I was re-watching season 1 a few weeks ago when this idea came to me during the episode: Nightmares. More importantly during the end conversation between Willow and Xander. For reference: **

**Willow "Personal question?"**

**Xander "Yeah shoot"**

**Willow "When Buffy was a Vampire, you weren't still like attracted to her were you?"**

**Now I know The Master only sunk his fangs into Buffy for a moment in the show but this is fanfiction so yeah... no more explanation needed on that part for the moment. This is a what if? Scenario. What if Buffy was turned there? What happened? How will these events change the future as we know it?**

**A lot of text may be taken from the show but most of it will be my own.**

**I don't own Buffy and if I did I couldn't have done a better job than Joss did.**

Buffy felt The Master moving behind her, her head tiled to the side she couldn't speak, only brace herself for what inevitably was coming. All sounds drowned out by her fear she stood there waiting for the moment that he took her life from her, knowing that this was surely the end. Tears rolled down her cheek as The Master clamped his fangs down onto her neck and pierced her skin.

Her blood was the key, it freed him, letting him out into the world. To hunt, to conquer, to destroy. He bit deeper, He had tasted slayer's blood, but this one... this one was like liquid satisfaction. Buffy was getting paler now, her heart slowing, she struggled. As a last ditch attempt to break free as The Master puts his hand over her mouth she bites into his hand, Buffy was not thinking right any more . The Master pulls off her suddenly, pulling his hand back and ripping his fangs from her neck. He Smiles as he feels the power of the blood within him, he turns to look at Buffy, and sees his blood dripping from her chin. He laughs and pushes her face first into the pool. The Master looks uncertain due to whether she will turn or not but dismisses the thought and exits his prison.

* * *

Xander and Angel storm into The Master's cavern and immediately rush to Buffy's aid after finding her face down in the pool, and The Master nowhere to be seen. Angel lifts Buffy out the pool. "She's dead" He states as Xander just stands there in disbelief.

"No, She's not dead" He mutters kneeling down.

"Her heart isn't beating, she's not breathing."

"Cpr" Xander exclaims "We have to try."

"You have to, I have no breath."

Xander lays Buffy beneath him and covers his lips with hers, then pumps on her chest, trying to start her heart again, after doing this a few times Xander look at Angel. "Buffy?" Angel asks as her eyes open and she seemingly takes in a deep breath before coughing up water. Angel thought he saw her eyes turn yellow but dismissed it as a trick of the light.

Buffy looks up at Xander. "Xander?"  
"Welcome back Buffy." He smiles pulling her into a hug.

"The Master?" Buffy asks slowly

"He's gone." Angel replies helping her up with Xander  
"Buffy, you're still weak."

"No. No, I feel strong." she smiles "I feel different." She walks away, Xander and Angel follow behind.

* * *

"Come forth my child.". The Master Looks down at the demon coming out of the Hellmouth. "Come forth into my world.

"It's not yours yet." Buffy states as she walks out onto the rooftop seeing The master look almost scared at her being alive.

"You were destined to die! It was written!"

"And I died, Now it's your turn."

The Master snarled and tried to hypnotise her again. Reaching out his arm to bring her to him. "Save the hypnosis crap for the tourists." Buffy said launching into action at a speed so fast if you were watching her it would have been a blur. She punches him repeatedly not giving him a chance to strike, She swiftly kicks him in the chest knocking him backwards close to the the glass roof. Buffy moves forward and The Master grabs her throat. She smiles and grabs his lifting him up as she sees a large broken table in the library. The Master starts laughing.

"Look in the Mirror slayer" he calls as she throws him down through the glass onto the table, Disintegrating with a scream, leaving his skeleton behind.

The demon in the library wails and falls back into the Hellmouth. Giles looks up and sees Buffy standing there above them. She jumps down and falls into a roll, standing up again.

"Well that's taken care of." Buffy looks towards Giles who recoils in horror.

"Not quite Buffy." He composes himself and stares at her. Willow and Jenny Calender Get of of the floor and also look over to Buffy.

"Oh my god! Buffy?" Willow cries, tears in her eyes.

Buffy now starting to get a little wigged out asks "Is there something on my face?"

Cordelia turning around from guarding the door, bravely walks a bit closer and states " um... Buffy you're a Vampire"

**There you go! First chapter of the story, hope you liked it. Not a long chapter I grant you but this is only the beginning. Not much I can say here right now but if you would like to ask me any questions don't hesitate to PM me. Also I love reviews! Well lets be honest who doesn't?**

**Constructive criticism appreciated. **


	2. Unburned

**A/N I didn't think I would put out another chapter so soon but quite a few people liked my opening chapter so I thought I would post the second.**

**I'm guessing there to be mixed views about this chapter so I'm interested in what the views will be.**

**On with the show!**

Buffy stares at Cordy then slowly moves her hand up to her face, she feels the ridges on her forehead and her sharp teeth. "H-how is this possible? I can't be a Vampire!" Buffy wails covering her face with her hands and morphing back to her human face.

"I think all evidence points in that direction Buffy." Giles states hesitantly not wanting to anger the recently turned slayer.

"Um Buffy? You aren't going to kill us all are you?" Cordelia asks worriedly not daring to move towards the door, although it wouldn't be much use as the door is still barricaded.

"I-I don't think so... I can hear all of you, your blood pumping in your veins, your hearts beating, really really fast. The demon in me wants to rip you all into pieces, but I don't" Buffy looks around at everyone, Giles isn't too satisfied and still stands there, same as Cordelia. Willow although still hesitant, relaxes slightly but doesn't move. Miss calender moves slowly towards Giles, keeping her eyes on Buffy the whole time. "Giles? Xander brought me back, he gave me Cpr, Why did I turn?.. No! I bit into The Master's hand, I must have swallowed his blood. That ass-hole turned me into one of them!" Buffy screams a blood curdling scream and runs at his corpse, grabbing him by the skull and pulling it off, crushing it with one hand.

No one dares to speak, no one dares to move. After what seamed like a millennium, Giles spoke. "Buffy, I would like to go and look at the codex if I may... There may have been something I missed."

"Why are you asking me? I don't want to hurt any of you, I promise that." Buffy looks down at the ground knowing what each and everyone is thinking but no-one has the courage to say.

* * *

The door to the library crashes open with a bang, pushing the barricades to the side, Angel and Xander come running through, they stop dead when they see the sight before them.

As soon as the door crashed open Buffy gone into offensive, but seeing who it was she immediately stopped. "We heard the scream and... Buffy? You're a Vampire?" Xander asks falling to his knees seeing Buffy stood there with her Vamp face on, he scans the room, satisfied that no one is hurt or dead.

"That's impossible. No Vampire has risen that quickly, ever... It takes at least 2 nights for the change to take effect, normally more." Angel spoke softly in disbelief "Though that would explain how your eyes flashed yellow as soon as you awoke."

"Dear lord." Giles walked out in the library holding the codex, Buffy begins to rush over but slows to a walk after nearly everyone flinches."I must have missed this part, With the fear of Buffy, you, dying I never bothered to read further. Buffy, I don't suppose you want to look at this first? I've jotted down the translation, I just want you to decide what should happen after you read this. Angel, you had better come too."

Buffy follows Giles into his office with Angel not far behind, as soon as the door closes Buffy asks "So what am I looking at Giles?"

"Right there" he points to a sheet of paper with the translation written down, Buffy could tell he did it quickly, but it was legible.

_The Slayer will become tainted,_

_The Slayer will awake as the Unburned,_

_The Slayer will know no warmth of the light yet still walk,_

_The Slayer will walk in both worlds._

"Giles what does this mean? Unburned?" Buffy asks after reading the translation.

"No, Unburned? Giles are you sure?" Angel looks worried after reading the paper too.

"Yes I'm sure, I translated it properly and triple checked it, I wish I could tell you more but it's cryptic, I'm afraid I know no more than you do." Giles replies sitting down, very exhausted and tired after all of the events of the night.

"I do." Angel confesses, " it's an old Vampire legend, not many Vampires know about it and even less believe in it." he looks at Buffy and sighs "I don't know the whole legend as Darla never believed in it, She learnt of it through her days when she followed The Master, before she turned me. Apparently a Slayer, millennia ago was turned by a Vampire, This slayer had magical powers as well as physical, She was powerful. Legend has it as she was being drained she put a curse on the Slayer line so that any Slayer that was turned but also brought back to life by human or magical means would be cursed. Doomed to be neither Vampire or Slayer, but somewhere in the middle. It also worked on her too, she resurrected herself, no-one knows how, that was how the legend started."

"There are no records of this as far as I know of but if Buffy has been turned into one of these what's going to happen?" Giles asked cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah, Angel? It does explain though why my cross isn't hurting me, it just sort of tingles." Buffy smiles but quickly stops as she remembers the situation.

"There's not much else I know, The first Unburned was killed by her sire after she slaughtered half his nest. As I said not many Vampires even know the story any more, Darla did make jokes about her being impervious to sunlight and crosses, I think that's where the name Unburned comes from. It looks like you still have your soul. Do you?"

"I don't know... I mean I feel like I need to feed, on blood of course, but I don't want to kill any of you."

"Well as much as I wouldn't like to voice in here about what they are more than likely talking about out there." Giles points towards the door. "We still have the question of what do we do with you?"

"I want to live Giles, but the Vampire in me... that's bad."

"Well technically your heart isn't beating any more, can't you sense it, there's only one in this room."

Buffy concentrated and heard Giles' heart-beat thumping away nice and normal, she could hear others too but they were fainter, probably the guys in the library she thought. "So I'm un-dead?"

"Basically yeah but I wish I knew more but after thousands of years of legend, passed down by word-of-mouth, some things tend to get lost along the way."

"Well I'm guessing a stake to the heart will kill me anyway?"

"I assume so. Buffy, Do you want to die?" Giles asked sympathetically albeit a little harshly.

"No!" Buffy said a little loudly than she intended, "No, Giles I think I can do this, I hope I can make this work, some good must be able to come out of this."

"What about the Watchers council? Won't they intervene?"Angel asks worried the may try to kill Buffy.

"I'll talk to them but I'll make it clear that she won't kill innocent people, but if they come after her anyway it will be their fault, because I will warn them not to."

"Seems fair, Angel do you wanna go back out there so we can explain this to everyone?"

"Going to have to some time" Angel shrugged and opened the door.

* * *

"I'm not saying we should, I just think we should consider the possibility I'm okay with helping her out now and again, I doubt this will be much different, and obviously not all of it." Xander says as they open up the door. Angel then spends the next fifteen minutes going over the legend, afterwards Buffy asks "So, what were you guys talking about?"  
"Well about feeding actually" Willow answers after it seemed no one else was going to...

"I'm not going to kill people, Although most Vampires would have fed by now, but as much as I don't want to feed at all, I'm getting hungry" Buffy replied

"I said I would offer so I'm offering." Xander looked around at the others for hints of objection, "You can feed off me, well... Now anyway, or you'll just get more and more hungrier."

"Xander I-I can't, I might not be able to stop."

"I'll help, I'll pull you off his arm when I think you've had enough." He turns to Xander, "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Lets go over there then, I don't need to have people watching me feed." She points to Giles' office

As the door closes Willow asks "Should we make a start on trying to tidy this stuff up?"

"We could try" Cordy answers, "Although I'm not touching dead guy over there." nods to The Master's skeleton still impaled on the table and his skull in pieces on the floor.

**Well, what do you guys think? I tossed this idea around multiple times before I just said to hell with it and did it anyway, I originally had this idea or one where she faked her death, I have no idea why I went on this route but I hope you guys liked it!**

**I read every review and reply to most so review if you would like to.**

**Until next time.**


	3. When she was bad Part-1

**A/N Yay! Another update, not much really to say here right now so... Enjoy!**

Buffy, Xander and Willow were walking back from the library, truthfully no-one felt like going to the dance after the events of the night. They had stopped briefly at Willow's on the way and found out the hard way that Buffy needed an invite to enter. Buffy looks at Xander as they walk down the street wondering how she should ask the question. Willow notices Buffy and drops back a little to give them privacy. "Xander?" Buffy asks nervously after sensing Willow slow her steps.

Xander doesn't answer and instead keeps walking. Buffy continues anyway, "Why did you let me drink from you?"

He sighs, "I don't know Buffy, I just felt like... I needed to do something."

"Xander, if you didn't try to bring me back then I may have turned, What would you prefer? Evil Buffy? Or good Buffy?" tears brim in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to do either... How can I make this work? I don't even know where to begin." She moves towards him pulling him into a hug, crying.

"We can make it work Buffy, you have us." Willow smiles sheepishly "And now you're like super Buffy!"

Buffy sniffles, dries her eyes and smiles at Willow "Yeah" She says pulls her into a hug too.

"Well now that we've taken away the last ounce of my manlyness, we should get going again." Xander jokes, "We've still gotta get your Mom to invite you in somehow."

"Don't worry, I've got a plan" Buffy smiles.

~^\/^~

Buffy knocks on the front door, standing on the porch with Willow and Xander. Joyce smiles upon opening the door to them. "Buffy, did you forget your key again or something?" she asks, as Buffy doesn't usually knock on the door, she just lets herself in.

Buffy laughs nervously "Yeah, Also I was wondering if Xan and Willow could stay the night?"

"Of course, come in." She says, walking away. Buffy smiles at the two of them and steps across the threshold. "Do you three want any snacks?"

"I'm fine Mom"

"What about you two?"

"We're good Mrs Summers"

"Okay well don't you stay up too late" Joyce calls after them as the head up to Buffy's room.

Buffy closes her door behind them when the get in her room. "Well that was easier than I expected."

"You think?" Xander asks sitting on the edge of Buffy's bed. "And we never agreed to staying over, not that I'm complaining of course, and I'll be quiet now." he laughs.

"What I'm concerned about now is how are you going to feed? I mean you're not going to go out and kill people are you?" Willow asks having taken to sitting on the floor by Xander  
"I'll talk to Angel tomorrow, I think I may just have to drink at his from now-on. I can hardly put blood in the fridge can I?" She makes a face. "I don't even know how they do it every night, that stuffs disgusting."

"Hey!" Xander makes a mocked hurt face, "That's my blood!"

"I'm sure it all tastes the same Xan" Willow laughs looking up at him. Buffy smiled too, but off into the distance... Maybe it will work out, she thinks, maybe it will all be okay.

~^\/^~

"In the few hours that we had together, we loved a lifetimes worth."

"Terminator" Xander replies almost instantly. "Okay my turn now, It's a madhouse-"

"Planet of the Apes" Buffy smiles as she got it almost instantly.

"Well done, but could you let me finish?" Xander replies "A madhouse! Okay now go"

"Planet of the Apes" Buffy says again. "Okay I've got one. Use the force, Luke"

Xander sighs as the come to rest at a wall near the cemetery. "Do I even have to bother?" He jokes.

"This game is stupid anyway" Willow jumps up and sits on the low wall, "The whole summer's been boring, at least you didn't go away like you planned to."  
Buffy jumps up next to her, "yeah I didn't want to have to explain to my dad why I was keeping blood in the fridge." She jokes. "It's bad enough I have to go over to Angel's and drink his."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind... I mean, he likes seeing you doesn't he?" Xander asks a little jealousy showing in his voice which quickly dissipates when he nods behind them and whispers "Vampire"

"I'll be back in one second guys." Buffy smiles pulling a stake out of her back pocket and leaping over the wall. She despatches the vampire with moderate ease and slowly walks back to her friends. "first one in days, I was beginning to think they had packed up and left the place." Buffy comments, "It's like they know school's about to start and the wanna make me suffer everything all at once." She jokes. Xander laughs a little. "Angel's been kinda funny lately, the times I've been over there he hasn't spoke much, it's like he doesn't like me being undead and all, he won't talk about it though."

"Aww Buffy, he probably just doesn't like seeing you like this." Willow says kindly

"like this?"

"Vamp face." Xander points out.

"Oh sorry guys." Buffy's face shifts back to her normal form. "Half the time I don't even notice I'm doing it."

"We'll get used to it" Xander smiles,

"Probably before me." Buffy says back jumping over the wall again.

~^\/^~

"Giles" Willow calls happily from across the hall as Xander and Buffy follow down the stairs.

"Yo! G-man, What's up?" Xander greets as they approach

"Nice to see you, and please don't call me that. Buffy, How are you?" Giles looks towards the former Slayer now turned Vampire, or Unburned. Whatever you want to call her.

"Well apart from being dead, I'm good." She smiles warmly

"Buffy killed a vampire last night." Willow blurts out a little too loudly, they all look around but apparently no one hears, or if they did they didn't take it out of context.

"Um, Wills? I think you can get a little more volume if you speak from the diaphragm." Buffy jokes warning Willow.

"Vampires? I thought the hellmouth was closed" Jenny says a little quietly.

"Well... Whilst technically the hellmouth is closed, it's not gone, it still emanates energy and that energy is still concentrated in this area." Giles explains. "But I wonder if they are here for any purpose?" he questions.

"You're the watcher, I just work here." Buffy thinks for a moment "Are you still my watcher? I mean I would like to still have a watcher." She babbles

"I think this conversation should be best left for another time, In the meanwhile I must consult my books"

"Aha! Eight minutes and thirty-three seconds, pay up." Xander turns to Willow with a satisfied grin on his face. "I called ten minutes before you would consult your books, Thanks Wills" he says as Willow hands him a dollar bill.

~^\/^~

"Angel stopped by last night? Wow, was there... I mean did it have to do with the kissing" Willow says as they stand outside Buffy's locker.

"Willow not everything has to do with kissing." Buffy smiles as she shuts the door to her locker and turns to her friends.

"No, some of it is about groping, there wasn't groping right?" Xander jokes half seriously

"Hormones much?" Buffy laughs, "No, it was about the Anointed one, then he left, he only came by about that and dropped me off a bag of blood. Which by the way isn't getting any nicer." Buffy whispers.

Cordy comes out of class and notices them in the hallway, "Ooh look it's the three musketeers"

Looking confused Buffy asks, "Was that an insult?"

"The three musketeers were cool" Willow smiles, then frowns, "Shoulda gone with stooges"

"I would have gone with that too" Xander muses

"So, um you guys kill any Vampires this summer?"

Xander looks at her for a moment and takes her aside, "No, See we can't talk about this stuff in front of other people, what with Buffy being some sort of Vamipric slayer."

"You haven't been talking about our little adventure all summer have you?" Willow asks curiously

"Are you nuts? Do you think I would tell people that I spent the whole evening with you? Besides, it was all so creepy. You turning into a vampire? I don't even like to think about it. So your secret is safe with me." she promises.

"Good," Buffy leans in close and whispers, "You don't tell anyone I'm vampire, or slayer... whatever and I won't rip your vocal cords out" Her eyes flash yellow slightly. " Of course that would make me have some explaining to do so you would really have to piss me off for that."

**Do you like it? I hope you do, this is part one of "When she was bad" well... kinda I guess, I threw in the bit at the start because I felt like it, I had some thoughts about leaving it out but I decided against it. How do you like Vampire Buffy so-far? I had a huge headache when writing the last bit so if there are any errors I am sorry. I don't actually have a beta so it is all proofread by me... so I usually miss a lot. Writing has never been my strong point (as you can probably tell) but I'm sure it is up to standard.**

**As always Pm me with questions and review if you want. I reply to almost all of them.**


	4. When she was bad Part-2

**A/N Wow, I'm surprised no one commented on Buffy's threat to Cordy in the last chapter but oh well (Smiley face) I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I enjoy hearing from you!**

Six Vampires approach the area where The Master was buried during the short nights of the summer , four crosses mark the edges of the grave. Colin instructs a Vampire to start digging. Two Vampires with shovels dig into the earth, digging away at the grave, pulling out large clumps of earth. Abasolm looks at the other two standing there. "What are you waiting for? Start digging!" He orders. They obey and crouch down pulling at the ground with their hands, reeling away when the earth smokes at their touch.

"The earth" one shrieks "it's consecrated"

"Dig" Colin orders the Vampire. They go back to work, quickly pulling out large chunks of earth and dropping them before they burn too much.

Over an hour later all four vampires sit at the edge of the grave nursing hands with large burns and blisters, The master's skeleton lays at the bottom of the grave, broken. Large fragments of his skull are missing and the rest of it is crushed. "Fucking slayer bitch!" Abasolm roars taking the head of one of the Vamps, turning him to dust. "She's going to pay for this." He looks at Colin, "What do you suggest master?"

"Go ahead with the plan, Take her friends, draw her out, she will come." he kicks a mound of earth back into the grave. "There's no way the ritual will work now."

**~^\/^~**

Buffy enters the bronze coming face to face with Angel, it's obvious he's leaving.

"Hi"

"Hi" Buffy replies awkwardly, "So is there some danger at the bronze I should know about? I can't help thinking I've done something to make you angry" She adds harshly.

"I'm not angry."

"What are you afraid of? You? Me?"

"Buffy I never wanted this for-" Buffy interrupts.

"Could you contemplate getting over yourself for just a moment? There is obviously no us... Ever since I was turned you've been avoiding me like the plague." She looks to where Willow and Xander are sitting. "And I've moved on, you should too." She leaves Angel and walks over to her friends.

"Hey guys" Buffy smiles at them both, sitting down next to Xander.

"Hi Buffy" Willow and Xander answer back. "What's up with Angel?" Willow asks

"Yeah, him. Turns out he doesn't like the whole Vampire Buffy deal." She sighs

"Yeah if you love Buffy you've gotta love all of Buffy, The beautiful outside, the Slayer and the Vampire." Xander smiles at her.

Willow notices the exchange, _He never looks at me like that._ She thinks to herself, but she puts on a smile anyway.

Part of what Xander says sinks through to Buffy, _Even after me being turned... into this abomination, neither Vampire nor Human, He still loves me._ She smiles inside. "Xander, Would you like to dance?" she asks.  
"Yeah... wait. What?" He asks coming back, obviously lost in thought too.

"I think I still owe you that dance" she smiles taking his hand.

Angel watches them go to dance, still stood near the door, he exits quickly. Cordelia notices him and follows him out into the alley behind the bronze.

"You're really being an ass to her you know that... with what she's going through, none of us can even imagine. Yet you just pile on more crap for her do deal with don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're on about Cordelia, Please just go." Angel answers and stops but doesn't turn around.

"You know, we've never really been that close. Which is fine because you're a Vampire, although you've got that tall, dark and handsome thing going for you, so I'm going to give you some advice. Get over it."

"Excuse me?" Angel asks, turning to face her.

"Buffy is a Vampire... so what? She's still good... mostly, but this... it has to stop Angel, you can't ignore her because of what she is, you can't shut her out. You're the only one she can relate to with this."

"She's a Vampire Cordelia! A fucking Vampire. I never wanted this for her, she... she deserves better." Angel turns away, walking down the alley. Two Vampires run at Cordy and clamp a hand over her mouth before she screams, hauling her away."

"There's something wrong with Buffy, and Angel" Willow says as her and Xander enter the library.

"Sorry what?" Giles asks looking up from a book.

"Vampires can get possessed right?" Willow asks, with a little jealousy in her voice.

"No Willow they can't." Giles sighs.

"Are we not even going to think about the possibility of Buffy being attracted to me? I mean. She didn't run off, we danced and that's it..." Xander thinks for a moment. "Oh... we only danced."

"What exactly is going on?"Giles asks, cleaning his glasses and putting away his book, knowing he won't be able to read again with them two arguing.

"Well Buffy's acting all weird, I swear I saw her eyes flash yellow when she was talking to Cordy yesterday. She looked angry but went back to normal right away, and Angel's shutting her out, because she's a Vampire. He's being an ass." Willow explains.

"Well It seems to me that they might have what you Americans call issues." He sighs. "I'm sure it will all sort its self out soon enough, this is something that Buffy and Angel need to work out together."

Xander notices Buffy stood a little bit down the hall watching him, she begins to walk to the library. "uh... that's a very interesting thing about Trout." he looks at Giles with his back to Buffy, pointing behind him to her. Giles notices her too.

"Yes trout... is a fish." he walks over to Buffy, obviously concerned. "Buffy, did you sleep well?"

"I don't really need to sleep Giles, but yeah I did, Also I walked by The Master's grave last night. It was dug up but he wasn't gone."

"You're sure?" Giles asks.

"Positive"

"Well obviously the revivification ritual can't work unless he's whole, which he isn't." Buffy smiles, pulling out a large fang attached to a necklace.

"I can't believe you still have that, It's gross." Willow grimaces.

"To remind me not to die again." Buffy states.

Principle Snider approaches them standing in the door of the library. "I believe some of us have class? And some of us have jobs." He says looking at each one in turn.

"We'll continue this conversation later." Giles tells them.

"About trout."

**~^\/^~**

A large rock smashes through the library window and Buffy almost immediately catches it. Impressing Giles, Willow and Xander. "This is Cordy's" She says pulling the bracelet off of the rock. "Come to the bronze before it opens" she reads "Or we make her a meal."

"They're going to cook her dinner?" Xander laughs. "okay forget I said that."

"I'm going alone guys, I'm more than a match for any Vampire, if they want me they sure will get me."

"Hold on!" Xander and Giles both shout, Giles continues "You can't go alone Buffy."

"I just want you guys to be safe." She smiles sadly. "I won't be gone long" she jogs out the doors of the library leaving no chance for them to stop her.

Buffy senses Angel near her as she approaches the bronze. She calls out "Ya know being stalked ain't a big turn on for a girl." she turns to see him behind her, "What do you want? I thought I made it clear that we were over"

"It was understood, I'm here purely for the job."

"This isn't a job Angel, It's life, now if you want to help me that's fine" She moves so fast she appears to teleport to him. "You follow me, this is my fight, my friends, and what I say goes. You try anything and you'll be dust before you start." She walks away slowly with a little smile on her face, and then a frown. "Angel, I can't stop it."

"What?" he asks

"I... I don't know, it's like me and the vampire, we're fighting. We aren't supposed to exist together, It feels like Vampire me is trying to break through sometimes."

"We'll talk to Giles later, lets go get Cordy."

**~^\/^~**

Buffy and Angel enter the warehouse sometime later after returning to the library to find signs of a struggle and everyone gone, after torturing the Vampire in the bronze the head over there.

"You untie the others, I'll make some noise." Buffy smiles as they survey the situation.

Buffy immediately dusts one vampire before they even notice her, She puts on her game face as the three others close in. She toys with them, blocking blows and only hitting back half as much, the Vampires rush in close thinking they've beaten her, when she smiles as they turn to dust from a stake in each of their chests as she was blocking them. Abasolm snarls as he rushes Buffy with a sledgehammer, she dodges it effortlessly, quickly looking towards her friends, for a split second she sees Angel untiring Willow before turning back to the fight. She grabs the sledgehammer from the Vampire and swings it in an arc, the crunch that resulted was sickening, but the job was done as Abasolm crumpled into dust on the floor.

Buffy looks towards the remaining vampire she looks terrified and flees, Buffy calmly picks up a large wooden torch and launches it like a javelin, it goes straight through the Vampire's stomach and sets her alight.

Buffy then worn collapses to her knees, she looks up to the balcony as the last of her friends are untied. He face shifts back to normal and she bursts into tears.

**Well I hope you liked it. Not much really to say here, except a huge thank you for everyone who has Favorited /followed/reviewed on this so far. The updates will be erratic from now on, but I promise I will keep on going and yeah.**

**Review if you liked it!**


	5. Some assembly required

**Hello everyone! Miss me? Doubt it haha! A nice large chapter here for you, they will all be this length from not on... or around it. I think this chapter alone has doubled the words in the whole story!**

**Happy reading.**

**As before, I don't own Buffy, I'm just having fun with the characters.**

Buffy flicks her yo-yo faster and faster, trying to see exactly how fast she could make it go with her combined Slayer and Vampiric speed and strength, she feels the string break moments before it does. The yo-yo flies off into the night, bouncing off a nearby headstone. She sighs and drops the string. "Come on Stephan rise already, some of us have trig homework to do." she says tiredly, then frowns hearing light footsteps approaching her from behind wondering who they belong to, sensing no heart beat she turns to face Angel.  
"Hey." Angel says curiously as Buffy turns to face him, he's holding a bag of blood.,"Is this a bad time?" he asks when he gets no response.

"Not if you have my blood" Buffy replies

"Here" He throws the small bag a few feet and Buffy catches it effortlessly, he takes a step forwards "Heard you were around here, thought I would give you some breakfast."

"This isn't breakfast Angel, it's blood." she smiles a little, "Besides I had breakfast this morning."

"You still eat?" Angel questions.

"Yeah I know I don't need to but I think my Mom might suspect something if I never ate, but the food's different, it doesn't taste right any-more."

"Yeah it'll do that" Angel walks around to the front of the grave, "it's a little disorienting when you wake up, didn't seem to affect you now though come to think about it."

Buffy snorts, "I didn't have to dig myself out of my own grave did I?" Buffy looks down, "Every day I'm grateful for at least that."

"So..." Angel starts, trying to change the conversation, "you're here alone?" he asks, a stupid question he knows but at least it's something.

Buffy looks at him weirdly "Yeah, why?"

"Don't you usually have company? Xander or someone?"

"Xander?" She half questions, knowing what he's getting at.

"Or someone." He finishes

"Nope, just me." Buffy jumps off of the gravestone with incredible strength and lands at the foot of the grave. "Why are you jealous?" she asks.

Angel laughs a little "Of Xander? Are you serious? He's just a kid."

"So what if I danced with him, and if I chose to date him it wouldn't be a concern of yours." She retorts heatedly.

Stephan rises out of his grave slowly, to the voices of Angel and Buffy arguing, he notices the bag of blood in Buffy's hands and out of instinct barrels into them, catching them by surprise and knocking them to the ground. "My stake, where's my stake?" Buffy looks around, after punching the Vampire.

"I didn't see any stake." Angel says, picking himself up off the ground. Stephan turns and grabs a shovel lying next to his headstone, turning back he swings it high over his head and brings it down upon Buffy. She steps inwards as he swings down and kicks him in the chest, releasing the shovel he falls backward against the gravestone. At the same time Buffy reaches up and pulls on the shovel, transferring the kinetic energy and swings it in a horizontal arc, decapitating the Vampire in one motion. Buffy drops the shovel and picks up her blood, walking right past Angel who follows her. After a few steps Buffy falls into an open grave.

"Ow!" Buffy exclaims as she hits the bottom, after picking herself up she starts to climb out.

"Looks like another Vampire has risen tonight." Angel says giving her a hand, pulling he up.  
"No, look at the tracks." She sees a girl's shoe in the distance. "She was dragged."

**~^\/^~**

"What, I-I-I'm proposing is a um... well I don't mean to appear indecorous... a social engagement if you will. A well... um date, if you're amenable." Buffy and Xander stop as they enter the library, seeing Giles stood there talking to a chair, They look at one-another and snigger. "You idiot!"

"Wow Giles, we never knew how much you liked that chair." Buffy jokes, making her presence known.

Giles turns to face them, knocking down a pile of books in the process, "I-I-I was just working on my... on my..."  
"Pick up lines?" Buffy suggests, unable to hide her smile.

"Um yes in a manner of speaking." Giles answers, bending down to re-stack the books.

"Then just do whatever comes to you naturally, speak English and leave out the idiot part, it kinda puts people off."

"It kinda turns me on actually" Xander jokes.

"Not helping." she laughs. "Just say, I've got a thing, you've got a thing... maybe we could have a thing?"

"Oh thank you Cyrano." Giles says sarcastically.

"I'm not finished Giles, then you ask her how she feels about Mexican." Giles opens his mouth to speak but Buffy cuts him off. "Mexican the food, For which you then pay." she sits down at the table, with Xander following.

"So this chair woman, obviously Ms Calender right?" Xander asks, sitting down.

"What makes you think that?" Giles asks flustered.

"Simple deduction, she's the only woman we actually see you talking to, reasonably dollsome, and she already knows everything about what we do."

Giles hastily changes the subject. "Buffy I um, spoke to the council earlier."

She sighs, knowing this was coming, "And?"

"All they know is that you died, and that's all they will know. Cpr was preformed when you drowned and well... they took that easily enough, there's no telling what they would do if they found out."

Buffy looks into Giles' eyes "Thank you."

"Really it's no problem Buffy, it was that or the truth, and a black books team would have been dispatched immediately if they knew the truth."

"Black books?" Xander asks.  
"Assassins, but complete arses. Trained to deal with turned, or rouge Slayers." he says gravely

"If they come they come, I doubt they could take me." Buffy snarled.

"Yes... so... how was patrol last night?" He asks, "I assume Stephan rose?"

"Yep, Vampire to ashes, Vampire to dust." She thinks back to the night before, "But after, I fell into an empty grave, a body had been dragged from it."

"Grave robbing?" Giles looked surprised, "That's new."

"So, what we thinking here? The general steal valuables from the dead, or Zombies?" Xander asks seriously.  
"Well those are two theory's, it'll help if I knew the identity of the victim."

"Meredith Todd, ring a bell?" Buffy asks, and both Xander and Giles shake their heads. "She died recently, she was our age."

"Why don't we ask Willow to fire up the computer, thing. Then we can track Meredith down."

**~^\/^~**

Willow stands in the main hall, writing in her entry for this year's science fair, she stops for a moment to consider what she's writing. Eric sees this and walks over with a camera. "Smile!" he says, taking a picture before she even does.

"Hey!" Willow says annoyed at the guy.

Eric ignores her, "Look at those legs." he says as a girl walks past, he takes another picture.

"Eric! Knock it off will you!" Chris barks at him, clearly annoyed as well.

"Oh, hey Chris." Willow smiles happily

"Hey"

Willow looks over at what he's writing, "So... what are you doing this year?" she asks curiously.

"Why?" Chris questions, looking at her.

"Because every year I come second and you come first, I just wanna see what I'm up against."

"You know it helps if Dr. Clark doesn't understand your experiment, he gives more marks so it looks like he does." he peers over at her sign up sheet and smiles. "The effects of sub-violet light deprivation on the development of fruit flies, that'll work."

Cordelia walks over to the sign up board at that moment, talking to no-one in particular. "Okay, I'm doing this under protest, it's not fair they're making this year's science fair mandatory." she scribbles down her experiment. "You shouldn't have to do anything in school if you don't want to."

Willow takes the paper from Cordelia and reads aloud, "Tomato, A fruit or vegetable?" She laughs

"I wanted to do something I could finish in a weekend." She smiles feeling smart, then Eric takes a picture, she immediately gets annoyed. "We're under florescent light for Gods sake!"

"The camera loves you!" He says taking another picture.

"Stop it! I didn't think yearbook nerds came out til spring."

"This is for my private collection." He says creepily winking.

Buffy pushes past the crowd of students, "Excuse me, coming through." Eric goes to take a picture of her. "Do it, and regret it." She threatens walking past him. "Willow, sorry to interrupt, bat signal."

"Okay, bye Chris" Willow says walking off with Buffy.

Cordelia leaves too, obviously disgusted with Eric, who slinks over to Chris, "Man, Cordelia, she's so fine." Chris glares at him.  
"Don't be an idiot. She's alive."

**~^\/^~**

"This shouldn't take long, I'm probably the only person in school with the coroners office bookmarked under favourites." Willow says, sitting down at a computer in the library.

Cordelia pushes open the doors of the library, "Sorry to interrupt undead group but I need help with my science project."

"Its a fruit." Willow answers, not even looking up.

"I would have asked Chris to ask me but that would've brought back too many memories of Daryl." Cordy continues.

"I've found it, Meredith Todd, died in a car crash last week."

"How was her neck?" Buffy asks, looking over.

"Fine, if you consider a broken neck a good thing,"

"Of course, I've learned to deal with my pain." Cordy drones on in the background, looking around no one is noticing her, "Hello? Can we all deal with my pain for a moment?"  
Giles exits his office, patting Cordy on the back on the way past. "There, there." He says sarcastically.

"This says, she and two others were on their way to a game in Fondren, they were killed instantly."

"You know what this means?" Buffy asks

"Yeah Fondren might actually win the cross-town body count competition this year." Xander jokes.

"We're going to have to look at the other bodies,"

Giles takes this moment to weigh in his opinion. "If it's a demon that eats the flesh of corpses then those bodies should be still there," He pauses. "should. If the bodies are gone, I'm afraid we may be looking at some sort of voodoo ritual."

"So grave digging tonight? Bring your own shovel? I'll bring snacks." Willow says shutting off the computer.  
"Is Angel coming?" Xander asks, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Nope, me an him... Well it's a purely demon killing relationship now, no kissage what-so-ever." Buffy smiles at him.

"Yeah who needs Angel when we have our own legendary Vampire right here." Xander smiles.

"I'm sure I know the answer but are you joining us Cordelia?" Giles asks, sifting through a stack of books.

"Eww no thanks, I've got cheer leading, knowing two Vampires is the limit for me, I'm not going to dig up corpses too."

Xander smirks "Page us when the Zombies get you." Buffy smiles at this, "We want front row seats."

"Xander." Giles says, as Cordy leaves. "Zombies don't eat the flesh of the living."  
"You never know." He says smiling wistfully.

**~^\/^~**

Buffy sits against a gravestone, playing with the head of a shovel, Slowly bending it into a bowl and then crumpling it into a ball. Willow is sat next to her, marvelling at her improved strength. Xander and Giles stand in the grave, digging away, exhausted.

"You know if you ladies helped this would go a lot faster." Xander breathes, "Buffy you could be done in minutes."

"Sorry Xan," Buffy smiles sweetly, "I was raised in a traditional household, the manly men do the digging and the Vampire watches with her best friend." She rips off the now balled up shovel head and plays with it in her hands. "Who's Daryl by the way?" She asks Willow, tossing the ball of metal to her.

Willow fumbles it because of the weight then throws it back. "Daryl Epps, Chris' brother, he died a year ago. He was Cordy's boyfriend for a while."

"What was he like?" Buffy asks, catching the ball and squeezing it into a disk, she stands and throws it like a Frisbee, it sails for a while, out of even her sight. Buffy hears the light thud as it hits a tombstone.

"I suppose you could say hot, all the girls were crazy for him."

"Please tell me he broke Cordy's heart, we may be able to prove she actually had one."

"Well he did die Buffy, rock climbing."  
"Poor Chris."  
"Yeah, apparently his Mom doesn't even leave the house any more."

Giles hauls himself out of the grave. "We're done." he looks at Xander, "Go on open it."

"You got out just to make me do that didn't you." He huffs.

"Get out of my way wimps." Buffy laughs helping Xander out of the grave, holding his hand for a little longer than necessary. "Shovel" she holds out her hand.

"Where's yours?" Giles asks handing her his.  
"Part of it is somewhere in that direction." She points, before smashing down and breaking the coffin lid.

**~^\/^~**

"So both coffins are empty. Xander says as they enter the library. "That makes three for the army."

"Is it an army if you only have three?" Willow muses.

Angel rises out of a chair as they enter, Cordy clinging to him. Buffy's eyes narrow but she says nothing.

"Dead boy." Xander acknowledges Angel.

"Haris." He nods, "I thought you were staying home?" He asks Buffy, before continuing. "Cordelia told me the truth."

"Well that's a first." Xander says, clearly not liking seeing Angel here.

Giles takes off his glasses and cleans them. "um... Seeing as you are here, could you help us?"

"We found some of the girls in a dumpster near the school." Angel replies.

Finaly speaking Buffy asks. "Like two of the three?"

"No, the parts that were in there didn't add up to three whole girls."

"Parts?"

"Yeah, it was so gross, why does this stuff always happen to me?" Cordy complains.

"Karma" Xander coughs.

"There goes our Zombie theory." Willow mutters.

"More like all our theories." Giles adds. "But why dispose of the bodies on School campus?"

"Maybe someone had business in the area? Like class?" Buffy half asks.

"Someone knew what they were doing, perfect incisions, the whole nine yards." Angel explains.

"What student is going to be that good at physiology?" Giles asks disbelieving.

"I can think of five or six in the science club. Including me." Willow says sheepishly.

"Okay promise not to do it again and we call it a night okay Willow?" Xander jokes, Buffy smiles a little at this, but she's the only one, Angel and Willow notice.

"Um... Why don't you get the guy's locker numbers, then we can start searching." Buffy says after a moment.

"I have to go now, but I don't wanna go alone, will you come with me?" not waiting for an answer she smiles. "Great lets go!" and walks away, Angel pauses for a moment, about to say something to Buffy and Xander, but stops himself and leaves.

**~^\/^~**

"You understand as a school official I cannot condone this." Giles explains, Cleaning his glasses. The Scooby gang are searching lockers, Buffy walks up to him.

"Fine your butt's covered, wanna grab a locker?" She asks holding out a sheet of paper.

"Um... yes of course." Giles says taking the paper and walking swiftly over to a locker.

"Okay Eric, what's on your creepy little mind." Buffy asks aloud as she opens his locker.

"Nothing here but Scientific American... Oooh I havn't read this one yet." Willow says happily as she opens the magazine.

"Nothing remarkable here." Giles calls from another locker.

Xander opens his and steps back, "Guys!" he shouts.

"Vampire ears Xan no need to shout." Buffy smiles walking over.

"It's your friend's Willow, Chris Epps."

"Hmm... Grey's anatomy, Morticans desk reference, Robicheaux's guide to muscles and tendons." Willow reads as she looks through the locker.

"I think it's safe to say Chris is involved." Giles points to the newspaper clipping.

"He's into corpses alright, and not even the Vampire kind." Xander says stepping back to let the others look. "But we don't know why."

"Yes we do." Buffy says. On the door of the locker there are cut outs of different girls, all pieced together.

**~^\/^~**

"Any sign of our suspects?" Xander asks as he sits upon the railing at school the next day.

"Not yet. I don't get it though, why would anyone go to all that trouble to make a girl?" Buffy questions.  
"You mean when there are so many premade ones walking around?" He asks "The things we do for love."  
"This has nothing to do with love." Buffy says, looking over the railing.

"Maybe not, but let me tell you this, people don't fall in love with what's right in front of them." Xander explains, with a little hint. Willow looks at Buffy, then Xander. Buffy understands.

"Sometimes they do."

"Yeah but the more unattainable, the more attractive, we always want what we can't have.

Buffy thinks about what Xander had just said as Willow hops down from the railing.

"Uh..." Buffy says after a moment, walking with Willow down the stairs. "Eric's sick enough to do something like this, but what about Chris?"

"The thing with his brother hit him real hard Buffy, he talked about death a lot. Maybe he wanted to cheat the reaper." Willow wonders aloud.

"It's not doable right? I mean making someone from scraps."

"If it is I am definitely coming in second for the science fair this year."

Xander a little behind points to Giles. "Speaking of love"

Willow turns and cocks her head. "We were talking about the reanimation of dead tissue." Willow turns a back and notices Giles near Ms Calender. "Oh."

"Hi Giles" Buffy smiles as they approach.

"Oh yes um... Hello." He replies, his mind obviously somewhere else.

"Remember, I've got a thing... You've got a thing... But personalize it" She smiles.

"Personalize?"

"She's a Technopagan right? Ask her to bless your laptop." Buffy sees her approaching. "Good luck" she pats him on the back and Willow and Xander do the same.

"Morning Rupert." Ms Calender says walking past, Giles follows her.

"You know... Jenny... Um..." Giles stammers.

"Hmm?"

"Would it... appear indecorous... well." _This isn't going well... _Giles thinks to himself.

"Yeah?"  
"Well..."

"Rupert, I've gotta go and set up the lab." The bell rings... "Ah! Got to go!" She says hurrying into the class room. A moment passes before she sticks her head out again. "Listen if it''s important why don't you tell me at the game?"

"Football game?"

"Yeah, you're going right?"

"Oh of course" Giles lied. "I always do."

"We should go together" Jenny smiles "I could pick you up after school and we'll get a bite to eat before the game, How do you feel about Mexican?" she asks still smiling. Giles only nods. "Tonight then" She smiles and goes inside. Giles does a little skip as he walks away, obviously pleased with himself.

**~^\/^~**

"I still don't know how Chris could do it. I mean, arresting the cell deterioration is one thing... But, maybe a strong electrical current, with an adrenaline boost." Willow thinks aloud.

Buffy enters the practically vacant classroom. "It's official, your friend and the creepy guy didn't attend school today."

"No coincidence." Xander chips in.

"God! What if it worked, there may be some poor girl walking around not knowing who she is! It was bad when I was turned but at least I'm still whole."

"Not yet they don't" Giles says as he walks in. "Police report just came in, they found three heads in the dumpster."

"So they don't have the whole uh... Package?" Willow asks.

"I found them attractive enough," Xander says, then realizes. "but I'm not as sick as Chris or Eric." _There's only one mildly undead girl for me... but why do I still like her. _He thinks to himself.

"It looks like they only have the head to get." Giles says, looking grave.

"One step left." Willow says quietly.

"You know those guys are kinda picky to with three heads to choose from, most nerds would get what they can." Buffy wonders.

"Formaldehyde" Willow exclaims.

"Bless you." Buffy says.

"Formaldehyde of course, it accelerates neural decay in brain cells." Giles explains.

"After a few days the heads will be useless, they would need something fresh."

"How fresh are we talking here Wills?" Buffy asks.

"About as fresh as you can get... you don't think?"

"I think anyone who cuts up dead girls does not get the benefit of doubt."

"I second that." Giles agrees.

"Okay, I'll go to Chris' you go to Eric's we'll meet up when we're done."

"Um... I'm supposed to be at the big game, or so it's called" Giles apologizes

"Fine, go ahead" Buffy smiles, "We'll manage."

**~^\/^~**

"Hi, Ms Epps, I'm a friend of Chris' is he home" Buffy says to Ms Epps, standing outside, having forgotten she needs to be invited. She's thinking she should have thought this through before going to someone's house.

"I don't know... Maybe, is it a school day?" She asks, sitting down

"So..." _how do I do this? _She thinks to herself. "Is he home? Can I come in?"

"Westbury Game. November 15, 95. Daryl ran 165 yards that game, four TD's He was Mvp, and made it to All-City that season."

"That was a great one, Um... do you mind if I see if he's in?" Buffy asks, still standing outside the door.

"Go on in, if he's there he's there." Ms Epps says, going back to the Tv.

Buffy felt the invisible barrier fade as she stepped into the home, walking over to the basement door with large KEEP OUT stickers pasted to it, she opens the door and steps inside.

Buffy looks down at the table with pictures on it, Willow's and Cordy's stand out, "Cordelia" She whispers. The picture of Cordy has been beheaded.

Suddenly she hears feather light footsteps approach her from behind, Buffy spins on the spot, Vamping out when she realises what she has found. "Daryl..." She whispers again.

"Shhh..." He says and nods upstairs, obviously worried his Mom might hear him.

"What did they do to you?" Buffy asks, her face shifting back to normal. "Why doesn't my face shock you?"

"My brother... He gave me Life, everything I've seen... Nothing scares me any more.

"You know what Chris and Eric are doing?" Buffy questions again. "They are going to kill a girl... Why?"

"Because... because I can't show my face, not like this... they were going to give me someone to share my life with." he smiles, "She would be my wife."

"Where are they?" Buffy's getting agitated now, her Vampire itching to fight. "They are going to kill a girl, someone who... well she isn't a friend but I don't want her dead."

"What makes you think you are leaving... I'd quite like your head on that beautiful body in the lab." he suddenly realises what he says and recoils in horror.

"By the way..." Buffy smiles as she Vamps out again... seeing red. "Cut my head off and it's dust" her Vampiric side takes over as she launches at Daryl, he manages to get two blows in before Buffy sweeps up from behind him and tilts his neck to the side... considering drinking she stops herself. "Sorry I don't drink from dead bodies." She twists his head around with incredible strength, breaking his neck. Daryl drops to the ground.

Seconds may have passed, or even hours, Buffy wasn't sure... her face shifted back to normal. She looked at the body on the ground, the grotesque, Frankenstein's monster. She didn't know what to do next... she had technically killed a man, or had she? He was already dead...

Buffy put him back in the makeshift bed, and covered him with a sheet, she had to get to Cordy.

**~^\/^~**

"Where's Cordelia?" Buffy asked hurriedly as she ran up the stairs to the girl's changing room.

"Cordelia has a game to think about, she doesn't have time for you." Joy, Cordelia's "Friend" says snarlingly.

Buffy growls and runs past them, pushing them out of the way as she goes.

Eric is trying to tie up Cordy, but she's making it harder by struggling. Buffy sees a chance and takes it, delivering a swift kick to Eric's jaw and knocking him to the ground. Chris stands there, ashamed... "I'm sorry Buffy."

"I am too..." She says, helping Cordy out of the bag. "Daryl is dead, you should bury him again, you shouldn't have brought him back Chris, he was at peace." Chris nods with tears in his eyes, "Get out of here, but leave Eric, I'm calling the police on him. Make sure there is no evidence Chris, I mean it because if you get tied into this... You're on your own." Chris nods once more in acknowledgement and leaves.

"Did I hear that correctly? They brought Daryl back?" Cordy asks as she stands.

"Yeah, he wanted a bride... Talk about copying Frankenstein." Buffy smiles weakly as She helps her up. "You should stay, we have evidence, he" she points to Eric "Is a creep, but not a Demon, To be honest Cordy... Can I be honest with you?"

"Buffy you saved my life of course."

"I want nothing more than to drain him, turn him and then dust him... But we... We don't kill the living. Sometimes it's like I'm not even me any more."

**Wow... Information, information, information. I can't remember if I have told you guys this before but the big theme of my S2 will be Buffy coming to terms with what it means to be a one of a kind legendary Vampire. As you have read, there are already some drawbacks to the seemingly "best of both worlds" Scenario.**

**I also wanted to add something which I'm sure people will ask me in the future, How will Angel loose his soul, as he and Buffy are no longer. Well have no fear we will still see Angelus this Season and I've already figured out how. Pm me if you have ideas that may be better than mine. (No I'm not telling you my idea!) (If someone does give me an idea better than mine they will be credited)**

**Sooo... yeah, leave your thoughts, likes/dislikes so far and as always, I love having conversations with my readers. (and other writers for that matter)**

**Take care :)**


	6. School hard

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the wait, A nice long chapter for you today, please enjoy.**

**As always, I own nothing.**

"A lot of educators tell students, think of your principal as a pal." Snider smiles cruelly. Opposite him Buffy and Sheila really couldn't care less about what he had to say, but listened anyway, Sheila sat there, bored out of her mind, and Buffy, scratching little indentations on the underside of the principles desk with her nails.

"I say think of me as your judge, jury and executioner..." Snider stands there for a moment, waiting for any reactions at all, when he gets none he continues. "Tell me, who is the most troublesome student in this school?" he questions them both.

"Well, I'm guessing us, you wouldn't have called us here otherwise." Sheila retorts.

"It's quite a match between you two, on one hand Buffy here has never stabbed a horticulture teacher with a trowel."

"Pruning shears" Sheila mutters under her breath, Buffy's demon side smiles a little.

"On the other hand," he continues, not hearing Sheila's remark. "Sheila has never burned down a gymnasium."

"That was never actually proven... the fire marshal said it coulda been mice." Buffy tries.

"Mice?"

"Mice that were smoking?" Buffy tries sheepishly.

"Well you two seem to be tied in class cutting and fight starting." Snider says flipping through two files on his desk. "It's quite exciting actually, you're both neck and neck."  
"What does the winner get?" Sheila asks, paying attention now. Buffy looks at her, knowing the answer.

"Expelled, Thursday is parent-teacher night. Your parents... assuming you have any. Will meet your teachers... assuming you have any left." Snider smiles cruelly "You both have three days to prepare refreshments, make banners... Transform the school lounge into a habitable place for adults, this will incur my good will." _Yeah right..._ Buffy thinks to herself. "And will effect what I tell your parents on the night, are we clear?"

"Clear." Buffy says.

"Crystal." Sheila shrugs, just wanting to leave.

Buffy and Sheila stand up and walk out, the bell rings as they leave the room, Buffy winces slightly. The bell being murder on her Vampire ears.

"It shouldn't be that hard" Buffy says after the bell stops. "We can work the banners at lunch tomorrow, sort out refreshments then?"  
"Yeah whatever." Sheila says walking away.

_I think I actually have a chance of not being expelled._ Buffy smiles walking over to Xander and Willow in the halls.

"Snider got you guys doing party favours then?" Xander asks as Buffy hugs Willow.

"His two worst students... That's what my mom sees when she looks at me, a Sheila." Willow shivers from Buffy's hug. "Sorry Wills."

"Well Sheila's definitely intense. That guy with her... that's the kinda guy she can bring home to mother." Xander says as she kisses an older guy in his late teens, maybe early twenties.

"She was already smoking in fifth grade, once I was look out for her." Willow smiles.

Buffy looks at her quizzically, as Xander laughs. "You're bad to the bone."

"I'm a rebel."

"Well... there are no apocalypses that I know of coming up so as long as nothing happens between now and Thursday everything should go smoothly." Xander smiles.

"Are you crazy!" Buffy yells quietly. "What did you say that for? Now something bad will happen."

"Wait what?" Xander asks.

"It's the ultimate jinx." Willow explains, acting equally as annoyed.

"Were you even thinking?" Buffy says, joking, trying really hard not to start laughing.

"You never know, it could be different this time... maybe Buffy's magically scared all the nasties off."

"Come on Xan, even you know that will never happen."

~^\/^~

A Classic black 1958 Dodge Desoto FireFlite with tinted out windows roars down the road at over ninety miles per hour towards Sunnydale, in the back seat Drusilla lays spread out on her back, looking at the "Stars" behind her closed eyes.

"Spike." Drusilla says eyes still closed.

"Yes love?" He asks, turning around in his seat.

"The stars... they say there's a slayer in town, the Unburned one." she replies dreamily.

"Who?" Spike asks not understanding.

"The sunlight demon... Trapped in both worlds, walking in the light... It- its not supposed to be."

"A Vampire? One who walks in the day?" Spike questions.

"The slayer." Drusilla smiles.

"Hold that thought love." Spike calls over his shoulder as he drives into a Sunnydale sign and steps out the car lighting a cigarette. "Home sweet home"

~^\/^~

"The Master is dead... Someone must take his place." A Vampire, one of The Master's last says to Collin

"The slayer still walks, whoever takes his place will be sharing her grave." Another replies.

"What of The Master's sire? Does he still walk?" Collin asks.  
"No one knows."  
"His first Childe?" Colin asks.

"No one really knows who his first Childe really was, Some say Kakistos was, but he seems older than The Master."

"I heard that Kakistos sired The Master."  
"ENOUGH!" Colin shouts at the pair. "I don't care who sired who, Kakistos was never on good terms with The Master anyway. What I need is someone to kill Slayer turned Vampire, You all saw it, she's tough. Can you do it?" Colin directs the question to the first Vampire.

"Yes this weekend. At the night of St. Vigeous when our power is at it's peak. It will be the greatest event since the crucifixion. I should know." he boasts. "I was there."

"You were there?" Spike laughs, entering the factory. "If every Vampire who said he was at the crucifixion was actually there. It would have been like bloody Woodstock."

"I oughta rip your throat out." The Vampire snarls.

"See, I was actually at Woodstock. Weird gig. I fed off a flower person, spent the next four hours watching my hand move." Spike moves his hand in front of him. The first Vampire runs at him, Spike Vamps out and punches him in the face, Knocking him out effortlessly. "So who do you kill for fun around here?"

Collin cocks his head. "Who are you?"

"Spike." He steps closer. "And you're that Anointed guy. I've read about you, you've got slayer problems, that's a bad piece of luck... You know what I find works best? Killing them." Spike growls.

"This is no ordinary slayer, Spike." Collin spoke the last word with venom. "Who's that?" He asks curiously looking behind Spike.

Spike turns, his features morphing back to human. "Drusilla, you shouldn't be walking around... You're still weak."

"Look at all these people" Drusilla says softly walking closer, stepping over the still unconscious body of the Vampire. "Are they nice people."

"We're getting along."

"This one has power." Drusilla walks closer to Collin. "But the Lightwalker has more."

"Yeah he's the big noise in these parts, is that what this Slayer is? A Vampire not confined to the night?" Spike asks Collin curiously only understanding now what his love had said earlier.

"Yes in a sense, The master sired her, shortly before his demise... no-one knows how she walks." Collin replied bitterly.

"Do you like Daisies?" Dru interjected. "I plant them... but they always seem to die, everything I plant dies, Spike? Can I plant the Slayer?" she asks looking up at the sky.

Spike ignores her. "Me an Dru, we're moving in. Now any of you wanna try getting to her first, be my guest, they'll have to go through me first... I'll take care of her, dust her good, in the meantime, you keep the fledglings off my back?"

Collin nods to this and motions to the remaining guard to collect Spike and Drusilla's things.  
"Be careful with Miss Edith, she got sick in the car." Dru says to no-one in particular. Suddenly she puts her hands to her temple. "The Vampire... I can't see her Spike... It's dark where she is... Will you kill her? Kill her for Princess?"

"Of course love." Spike smiles at her and embraces her from behind.

~^\/^~

Buffy and Willow are working on the banner, as expected Sheila hasn't showed yet.

"Sheila goes to this really rank bar, The fish tank? Sometimes they have raids, that can make you tardy." Willow says to Buffy, painting a large S for Sunnydale.

"Could you help me with French tonight? I don't want Mr. Dejean telling my mother I'm an imbecile." Buffy replies, not really listening.

"I thought we were bronzing it tonight?" Willow sadly replies. "Maybe Angel will be there... To... You know, give you your stuff?"

"Yeah I know... I haven't eaten in two nights... I hope he does show." Buffy says sadly, wondering if that was all she relied on Angel for now."

"Buffster, you know you can ask us... Me and Wills have already told you we don't mind it."

"Yeah Buffy," Willow smiles at her. "It's not like you havn't done it before."

"I know, but I still worry about taking too much." Buffy looks down. "But I guess I have to keep my strength up if I have to..."

"Buffy!" Giles shouts from across the foyer.

"Fight Vampires." She sighs.

"There is nothing in the chronicles about an extraneous lunar cycle." Giles reasons with Jenny.

"The order never accurately calculated the Mesopotamian calender, Rupert, you have to read something that was published after ten sixty six." She smiles back at him.

"Very funny." Giles says cleaning his glasses as he approaches Buffy.

"What's going on G-man?" Xander asks waving hello to Jenny.

"Well... It seems, Miss Calender has been researching on the computer thing... According to her calculations we are fast approaching the night of St. Vigeous. Saturday to be exact."

"I take it he didn't make balloon animals?" Buffy replies statistically.

"No, in fact he lead a crusade, of Vampires. He swept through Edessa, Harran, and Points East. They didn't leave much behind."

"Well if I survive parent-teacher night tomorrow, I'll deal with it."

"You're being a tad flip aren't you? This is serious Buffy." Giles sighs disapprovingly.

"And being kicked out of school is a laughing matter?"

"You know what happens when your personal life and Slayer duties mix."

"Okay well let me get on that as soon as parent-teacher night is over, making this banner won't kill me."

"Very well, but this Saturday will require a great deal of preparation, I assume you are still feeding?" Buffy nods to this.

"We'll help, I Can whittle stakes."

"A-and I can research." Willow smiles happily.

"And while I whittle I plan to whistle a jaunty tune." Xander goofily smiles too.

"I appreciate it, but when it comes to battle, Buffy must fight alone. After all she is the sla... slay..." Giles hesitates, seeing Snider approaching. "Slaves... Yes... You're all slaves, to the uh... Television."

"Yes." Jenny says, seeing Snider also.

"Shall we go?" Giles asks.

"Mm, lets." Jenny replies, not wanting to be around the troll man, no one really does.

"I hope you two aren't helping Buffy in Sheila's place?" Snider asks walking up to them.

"We're hindering." Willow lies.

"No." Xander says also, shaking his head.

"She ditched then." He deduces smugly. "I feel an expulsion coming on."

"No, no." Buffy puts on her most convincing voice. "She's been here for hours, she just went to get more paint." She lies, not actually knowing why. Buffy hears another set of footsteps behind hers, and immediately recognises them as Sheila's from the day before. She turns after a moment and walks up to her. "Oh. Is there no more teal in the art room?" Sheila looks at her oddly before seeing Snider behind her.

"Just make sure everything is perfect for Thursday." He says angrily as he leaves, feeling cheated out of an expulsion.

"Thanks for covering me." Sheila says after a moment of silence. "The guy's a serious rodent"

"No problem." Buffy smiles slightly.

"Did you actually burn down a school building one time?"

Buffy lowers her voice. "Among other things."

"Cool."

~^\/^~

The bronze, Buffy and Willow are sat doing French work while Xander is dancing all alone, trying to enjoy himself, but failing miserably.

"La vache... Doite me... Touche... De la... Jeudi?" Buffy asks, sensing something was wrong with her wording. "Did I say that right?"

Willow sighs, "If you wanted to say the cow should touch me from Thursday, Yes... But I doubt it."

"Maybe I meant to say that?" Buffy laughs.  
"You said that wrong anyway."

"Je stink." Buffy puts her head on the table.

"You're just not focussed Buff, you need to eat. Do you want one of us-"  
"Maybe later." Buffy interrupts. "I really don't like feeding off you and Xander though... I don't like it."

"Well Angel says human blood is better than animal blood most of the time." Willow reasons.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I like it."

"Guys I'm all alone out there." Xander makes a frown, walking up to them both. "Buffy, would you like to dance?"

"We're studding Xander." Willow says a little harshly, not wanting Xander to dance with Buffy, noticing that they've gotten closer recently, and Buffy rejecting him less and less.  
"My brains are fried, come on Wills, lets dance, French can wait." Buffy smiles sweetly up at Xander.

As the three start to dance Spike walks into the Bronze, having heard from resident Vampires that the Slayer usually dusts them around this area, having already checked the large amount of cemeteries around Sunnydale. He circles the dance floor like a hawk in search of prey, trying to spot her, not having an actual description. Failing to spot the Slaypire he walks up to one of the Vampires Collin stationed in the Bronze.

"Why don't you get yourself something to eat mate." Spike grins as he notices it's the Vampire that tried to take him out when he first arrived. _This should be fun._ He thought to himself.

Spike Walks into the middle of the dance floor after the Vampire leaves, raising his voice so he knows he will be heard he shouts, "Where's the bloody phone! There's some big guy outside trying to bite someone!"

Buffy, Xander and Willow's heads all turn towards Spike and begin to make their way towards the exit.

Out in the alley the large Vampire is baring down on a young woman, about to sink his fangs into her neck. Buffy runs at them, pulling the Vampire to the ground. "Get her out of here!" she shouts at Xander and Willow who don't hesitate, immediately getting the girl and taking her out of harm's way. All alone in the alley, oblivious to Spike's presence Buffy's face morphs into that of her demon. Spike narrows his eyes at this. _So, this should be new._ He smiles.

Buffy looks at the Vampire, noting that he shows no sign of fear.

"Slayer!" he shouts at her.

"Wrong, I'm much, much worse." She smiles sinisterly.

Buffy rushes the Vampire, stopping short and delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the face, one that would have killed a human instantly. The Vampire falls to the ground, wasting no time he flips back up onto his feet, stepping forwards and attempts to double punch her in the face. The first fist connects, taking Buffy by surprise, the she anticipates the second and drops to a crouch at lightning fast speeds. Buffy smiles as she sweeps his legs out from underneath him effortlessly.

Buffy looks at Xander who by her knowledge had just came back, from the only beating heart close to her.

"Get me a stake!" She barks at him, Xander runs off, hoping there's one in her bag.

"Bloody brilliant." Spike mutters angrily under his breath as Buffy toys with the Vampire.

Xander runs back with a stake, "Buffy!" He shouts throwing the stake at her, she catches it without turning her head and moves in close, staking the Vampire before he has a chance to react.  
With the Vampire's last breath he curses Spike, although the only words they hear are "Spike, you f-"

Willow stands just behind Xander as Spike walks out of the shadows, clapping sarcastically. "Nice Speed love."

"Who are you?" Buffy questions, still Vamped out.

"You'll find out Saturday." he replies cryptically.

"What happens Saturday?"

"I kill you." Spike answers smiling evilly, turning around and melting back into the shadows

~^\/^~

"Spike? That's what the other Vampire called him?" Giles asks back in the library, Buffy, Willow and Xander having came straight back there after the encounter. "It's a little unorthodox isn't it?"

"Maybe he's reformed." Buffy says trying to make a joke.

"He probably went by other names... In times past." Giles wonders.

"Well whoever this Spike person is, we'll need all the help we can get Saturday." Jenny says from the research table.

"So, night of St. Vigeous, I'm thinking vacation?" Xander jokes.

"We can't run. Can we hide? I mean if that Spike guy is leading the attack." Willow shudders.

"He can't be worse than any other Vampire or Demon that you have faced before Buffy." Giles says, trying to lift spirits.

"No, he's much worse." Angel stands behind them, pulling out a blood packet and handing it to Buffy without a word. "Once he starts something he won't stop until everything in his path is dead."

"Hmm, so he's thoroughly goal orientated." Xander muses.

"Thanks," Buffy says, grabbing a mug out of Giles' office. "I was getting hungry." Buffy wastes no time pouring the blood into the mug and downing half of it right away.

Giles looks at Buffy horrified, not because she's drinking blood in front of them, "Buffy." Giles starts.

"Yeah?" She asks innocently.  
"That's my favourite mug."

"Don't worry I'll wash it Giles"

"No, Its okay keep it." Giles sighs, "We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Yeah like keeping my mom away from Snider on parent-teacher night."

"And not dying Saturday." Jenny adds.

"Angel, do you know if this Spike went by any other names?" Giles turns, Angel's already gone, the doors closing softly behind him.

"Okay, that's it I'm putting a collar with a bell on that guy." Xander laughs, Buffy giggles a little behind her mug.

~^\/^~

"Miss Edith speaks out of turn, no cake for you." Drusilla says softly as she turns her doll to face away from her and the other dolls. Spike walks into the room and wraps his arms around her slowly, pulling her into his loving embrace.

"Darling, are you going to eat something?" Spike asks.

"I'm not hungry..." Drusilla pouts, "I miss Prague."

"Love, you nearly died in Prague, idiot mob. The hellmouth will restore you, put colour in your cheeks, metaphorically speaking. And in a few weeks time..." Spike smiles leading her over to the bed.

"The stars will align and smile down upon us." Dru smiles dreamily.

"Then, God, this town will burn!" Spike leans over her, smiling back at her.

Drusilla giggles, "A pretty fire."

Spike lays back down next to her. "St. Vigeous is coming up, should be a party."

"You should go with them and cleanse." Drusilla advises,

"Dru..."

"The boy doesn't trust you, they follow him." She frowns suddenly, changing the subject. "Sometimes I think all my hair will fall out and I'll go bald." She runs her hands through her hair.

Spike sighs. "Never happen. All right. I'll go make nice, and get chanty with the fella's," Spike walks up to Sheila who is chained up on the wall, he unhooks her and drags her over to his love. "You, eat."

~^\/^~

"What kinda punch did you make Buffy?" Willow asks, Parent-teacher night is in full flow, Buffy's a little nervous.

"Uh, lemonade." She hands Willow a cup. "It's fresh and everything."

Willow takes a sip and grimaces. "How much sugar did you use?"

"Um... Sugar?" Buffy asks, "Oh... sorry Wills, it all tastes the same to me now."

Willow puts the cup down. "It's very good anyway."

"Well now all I have to do is keep mom away from Snider for the night."

"Oh hi, Mrs Summers."

"Hi Willow, hi Honey." Joyce waves as she gets closer "Did you do all this?"

"Yeah, um, Willow, why don't you show mom around the school?" Buffy says, seeing Snider across the room.

"Sure." Willow says, knowing that Buffy's saying basically to keep her mom away from Snider.

Moments later Principal Snider approaches Buffy, "Was that your mother?" he asks, knowing the answer.

"Um, yeah, I was gunna introduce you... But, you know, she doesn't speak a word of English." Buffy lies, pouring a cup of lemonade and "accidentally" spilling it on Snider. "Oops, I'm so sorry."

Snider just huffs and walks away.

Buffy stares at the clock on the wall as the minutes pass by, turning into hours.

"Giles has us in the library working on your weapons, even slayers get minimum wage." Cordelia complains to Buffy, then stares at her face.

"What?" Buffy questions, thinking she had accidentally gone Vamp mode, which has happened a few times, thankfully no one had noticed. Buffy moves her tongue around her mouth, feeling no fangs, she relaxes.

"You're starting to get a little slagged, are you just skipping foundation entirely now?"

"At least I'll be young and beautiful forever." Buffy retorts.

"Whoa, is that your mom? That's a woman who knows how to moisturise." Cordy nods in approval.

"Well, it looks like I've seen every room on campus, and all of your teachers have mysteriously disappeared, as I've gotten there." Joyce says to Buffy.

"But, you haven't seen the boiler room yet, it's really cool, you know with the boiler being in the room and all." Buffy laughs nervously.

"Hi, I'm Joyce Summers." Joyce holds out her hand to Snider, who doesn't take it.

"We need to talk, my office is down here." Snider walks away with Joyce, if Buffy's heart was beating, it would have gone a mile a minute.

"He didn't look very happy." Buffy notes.  
"My guess, tenth highschool reunion, you'll still be grounded." Cordelia says, watching them walk away. Willow walks over to the punch bowl.  
"Cordy, have some lemonade."

~^\/^~

"Oh there you are." Giles mutters to himself, nose buried in a book.

"There who is?" Jenny asks.

"Our new friend, Spike, known as William the Bloody, he earned his nickname because he used to torture his victims with rail road spikes. Oh, here's some good news, he's barely over a century old, Angel's twice his age." Giles frowns. "Oh."

"That's bad right?" Xander asks, walking over.

"I think your suggestion of running away this weekend might have been a good one, he's fought two slayers, he killed them both."

"Buffy's not a normal slayer though, I'm sure she can dust him." Jenny reasons.

"I hope so." Giles looks back to his book.

~^\/^~

"Buffy, In the car now." Joyce, walks towards her, clearly very annoyed after her conversation with Principal Snider.

Buffy looks at Willow and starts to follow her mother, suddenly the glass windows explode inwards and two Vampires crash through the windows, behind them, more follow. The Vampires line up, blocking the exits, with Spike in front, leading the attack.

"What can I say? I couldn't wait." He grins.

Buffy runs to a chair and throws it at the Vampire, she knocks two of them down, but more are coming, she turns and runs to her mother, grabbing her hand, pulling her along.

"No one gets out, especially the girl!" Spike orders the Vampires and they immediately give chase.

"Follow me!" Buffy calls out to the remaining teachers and her mom, trying really hard not to Vamp out.

Giles, Xander and Jenny stand outside the library, "What the hell?" He mutters.

Buffy and the teachers run towards them, "Spike and an army, Look out" She calls as a Vampire attacks them from behind.

"In here quick." Buffy says, ushering everyone into an empty classroom, barricading the door behind them.

"We cut the power, no one got out." A Vampire reports to Spike.  
"And the Slayer bitch?" Spike asks

"She either went that way" he points down the hall. "Or that way." He points the other way."

"You don't know!" Spike growls as he snaps a man's neck.

"I didn't get much of a look, but there was something wrong with their faces." Joyce says, huddled up in a classroom.

"Pcp, yes, its a gang on Pcp! We've gotta get out of here." Snider moves towards the windows.

"You can't go outside, they'll kill you." Buffy protests.

"You don't tell me, I tell you!" Snider argues, moving towards the window again.

"You go out there, they will kill everyone in this room." Buffy starts to make a hole in the ceiling, "no one comes in or out until I say so."

"Who do you think you are." Snider asks in disbelief.

"I'm the one who knows how to stop them." Buffy explains, wasting no more time she starts to pull herself up into the ceiling.

"Buffy" Joyce calls. "I know you've gotten into fights and stuff before, but these guys are serious."  
"I know, I'll be fine mom." Buffy says, hoisting herself into the ceiling and Vamping out as soon as she's out of sight.

"Slayer!" Spike shouts, walking down one of the halls "Come on out, Undead bitch. If I find one of your friends first, I'm gunna suck them dry, and use their bones to bash your head in." Spike taunts, kicking a classroom door open, close to where Willow and Cordelia are hiding in a closet.

"Are you getting a word picture here?" Spike shouts. "I know you can hear me."

Inside the closet, Cordelia cowers in fear, "Oh god, oh god," She whispers, scared, before Willow clamps a hand over her mouth.

"Spike, listen." A Vampire says, hearing someone crawling around above their heads, quietly but fast.

"Someone's in the ceiling." Spike smiles in a sing-song voice, looking up.

Giles grabs a battleaxe off the table and walks towards the door with determination, Jenny grabs his arm. "Hey, hey, what are you doing?" She asks scared. Giles ignores her and starts to push past the barricades. "There are at least three Vampires out there, God knows how many others in the building!" She protests.

"Listen! I am her watcher, I am responsible for her, I can't let her fight them alone." Giles argues beginning to push a barricade aside "Push these back as soon a I leave." Giles orders.

Suddenly a cloud of dust descends from the ceiling, followed quickly by Buffy who lands on her feet agilely.

"Buffy!" Jenny exclaims, pulling her into a quick hug.

"Buffy, you're all right!" Giles smiles, dropping his axe and cleaning the dust off his glasses.

"Where's Xander?" Buffy asks, worry slipping into her voice more than she had meant to show.

"He got out through the stacks, he went to get Angel, what about the others?" Giles asks.

"Snider, my mother and four others are locked in a classroom down the hall. Willow and Cordy went the other way, I hope they're safe." Buffy walks up to the table, grabbing two stakes and a nice wooden dagger in the shape of a cross. "I'm going to take out the Vamps in the hall, after that get my mom and the others out the same way."

"Let me help you." Giles says worried.

"No..." Buffy pauses "My mother is in that room, If I don't make it out, I know you will make sure she will."

"You know I will." Giles picks up his axe and sets it down on the table again. "What's your plan?"

"They split up to hold us here, which means I can take them out, quickly and silently." Buffy grins. Standing on the table and jumping towards the hole in the ceiling, she hangs on by her fingertips.

"Buffy!" Giles calls out before she leaves.

"Yeah?" she asks, slowly pulling herself up.

"For God's sake please don't let your mother see your... Um, Vampire features."

"Will do." She calls back, crawling away.

"You know a lot about this Spike guy, got a plan?" Xander asks Angel as they stand outside the school. Angel Vamps out and grabs him by the throat, "Good plan." he rasps. As they walk towards the entrance.

Buffy drops down into a hall, dusting two Vampires before they even notice her, hearing footsteps Buffy spins around. "Sheila!" she exclaims "Where have you been?"

Sheila walks closer, Buffy senses something is wrong, she trains her hearing trying to pick out everything in the vicinity, five hearts beat in the room to her right, she can't sense any others closer, "You're a Vampire aren't you." she asks. Sheila nods, shifting into her Vampire guise.  
"I'm sorry." Buffy genuinely feels sorry for the girl, no-one should end up like this. Buffy pulls out a stake and throws it at the advancing Vampire, the stake buries itself in her left shoulder, Buffy quickly pulls out another but Sheila kicks her in the stomach, Buffy staggers back... Barely. Sheila pulls out the stake and keeps walking forwards, "Lets try this again" Buffy quips as she launches the second stake, it hits Sheila right in the heart and she disintegrates with a hiss.

Angel kicks open a door, his arm around Xander's neck.

"Angelus!" Spike smiles in disbelief. Lowering the pole he was using to poke holes in the ceiling.

"Spike" Angel growls.

"I'll be damned" Spike drops the pole and walks up to Angel, giving him a friendly man hug.

"I always taught you to guard your perimeter," Angel puts on his best Angelus persona. "You should have someone out there."

"I did, I'm surrounded by idiots" Spike laughs. "What's new with you?"

"Everything." Angel replies.

"Come up against the Undead Slayer bitch yet?"

"She's fast, not too bright though." Angel offers.

Spike laughs, "I've noticed."

"Dumb bitch won't even kill for blood." Angel continues.

"I knew you were lying." Xander rasps through clenched teeth. Angel pulls him up and exposes his neck.

"Why don't we have a bite to eat before we dust her?"

Buffy runs to the door of the classroom, staking the Vampire effortlessly with the wooden dagger. Buffy's face shifts back to normal before she opens the door. She calls out "Giles, get them out of here!"

"Come on Buffy hurry!" Joyce shouts,

"Get them out!" Buffy shouts again at Giles as the teachers run to the library

"You're coming too" Joyce orders Buffy.

"In a minute." Buffy says, running off.

"Buffy!" Joyce shouts, watching her run off at impossible speeds.

"I havn't seen you on the killing fields for an age." Spike notes curiously.

"I'm not much for company." Angel replies.

"Are you scared of the Slayer?"

"Scared? No, she's fast. But I would have preferred to drain her." Angel explains. "Lets eat." Angel moves to drain Xander.

"No, lets do it together, like old times." Spike leans down too, before their fangs pierce the skin Spike rears up and punches Angel in the face.

"You think you can fool me!" Spike roars. "You were my sire man! My yoda!"

"Thinks change." Angel replies calmly, releasing Xander.

"Not us... Not demons, You uncle Tom!" Spike turns to his fledglings "Come on! This isn't a spectator sport!" Xander and Angel run, the Vampires hot on their tail. Spike turns, to see Buffy standing there.

"Hello, love." Spike smiles, picking up the pole again.

"Do we really need weapons for this?" Buffy asks. Dropping a stake.

"i just like them, they make me feel all manly." Spike smiles, in the honor of battle though he drops the pole.

"The last Slayer I killed, she begged for her life." Spike lies circling Buffy, "You don't seem like the begging type." He notes.

"You shouldn't have come here." Buffy threatens.

"No, I've messed up your dollies and stuff, but I got bored. Tell you what, as a personal favour from me to you, I'll make it quick." He smiles, "Won't hurt a bit."

"No, Spike. It'll hurt a lot" Buffy advances, punching Spike in the nose, who then hits her back, hard.

Buffy begins to go on the defensive, she's fast, but Spike's got a century of experience on her... Buffy really should have fed tonight. After blocking one, two, three punches, Buffy sees her chance and launches a hard kick to Spike's throat.

"Now that hurt," Spike growls. "But not as much as this will." He smiles, catching her off guard sweeping Buffy's legs out from underneath her. He grabs the stake which is laying two feet away, looming over her Spike goes to plunge the stake into her chest. _This is it,_ Buffy thinks to herself, She's going to die, for real this time.

"Get away from my daughter you bitch!" Joyce shouts, hitting Spike over the head with a fire extinguisher.

Spike rolls away clutching his head, "Women" He snarls, running away.

Joyce drops the extinguisher, "No one harms my little girl." She holds out a hand to help Buffy up. Buffy moves her hand over her face. _Thank God I didn't Vamp out._ At least her secret is safe for now. Buffy hugs her mother tightly.

~^\/^~

"Spike, did she hurt you?" Drusilla asks worried about her lover.

"It was close baby..." Spike embraces her. "That bitch has family and friends, that wasn't in the brochure." He snarls.

"You'll kill her though? And when you do we'll have a party." Dru asks dreamily.

"Yeah. With streamers... and song." Spike replies bitterly.

"The anointed one doesn't wanna play Spike." Dru says unhappily,

"Well I'd better go make nice." He sighs walking over and kneeling before Collin.

"You failed." Collin speaks without emotion.

"I... I offer penance."

"Penance?" A Vampire snarls. "The feast of St. Vigeous has been ruined by your impatience. You should lay down your life."

"I admit, I was rash... But if I had to do it all over again." Spike laughs, "Who am I kidding! I would do it exactly the same way." Spike stands up. "Except, I would do this." Spike grabs Collin and pulls him over to a large cage hanging in the centre of the factory. A Vampire tries to stop him but Spike kicks him swiftly in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Spike throws Collin into the cage and closes the door, hoisting the cage up to the ceiling into the sunlight.

**How was it? I've got a few things I want to mention here first, should I do Inca mummy girl and Reptile boy? Or should I put in a filler? Because I feel in my Vampbuffy verse Reptile boy just wouldn't have worked, and to be honest I really don't like Inca mummy girl. I'll put a poll on my Bio page (which I really need to get round to doing.) Secondly if anyone would like to Beta, please drop me a Pm. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far!**

**As always I appreciate every review.**

**I'll see you soon!**

**Ps. How did you like my Drusilla and Spike?**


	7. Inca mummy girl

**A/N An okay length chapter today, I felt I could add Inca mummy girl in yet make it believable (I guess.) So enjoy.**

**P.s. I'm really sorry about not updating I've had tonnes of assignment work to do and I just haven't had time, or only had time to write a little a session, so for that I apologize.**

"This is so unfair." Buffy complains, walking up to a museum with Willow and Xander in the warm afternoon air, not that warmth or cold affect her much any more anyway.

"I don't think it's that bad." Willow reasons.

"It's the uber-suck, Mom could've at least warned me about it."

"Well a lot of parents are doing it this year, it's part of this whole cultural exchange magilla, the exhibit, the dance..."

"I have the best costume for the dance!" Willow interrupts.

Xander continues, "I think it's kinda cool." Buffy looks at him weirdly. "I do, it's a beautiful melding of two cultures, by the way could I have a dance that night?" Xander asks slipping the question in at the end.

"have..." Buffy stops, "What?" She asks, thinking she heard wrong, although she knew that wasn't possible.

"Well... I uh," Xander stammers and looks at Willow. "Wills help me out here."

"You said it once you can say it again" Willow sighs.

"I... Well, would you like to um, have a dance with me... At the well, dance?" Xander asks fast.

Buffy looks at him for a moment, considering. "Maybe" She finally answers as they walk up the steps.

"Ooh there's mine!" Cordelia squeals "Sven. Isn't he lunchable? Mine is definitely the best."

"What are you looking at?" Buffy asks, walking over.

"Pictures of our exchange students, look. 100% Swedish. 100% gorgeous. 100% staying at my house." Cordy says showing Buffy a picture. So, how's yours... Visually I mean."

"I don't know, guy like."

"By guy-like we are talking big beefy guy like girl?" Xander asks.

"I don't know... I was just told guy." Buffy shrugs.

"You didn't even look at him first?" Cordelia huffs. "He could be dogly, you live on the edge." She says with mixed worry and respect, walking off.

"Hold on a sec, this guy who's living with you for two weeks, is a man, with man parts. This is a terrible idea."

"What about the beautiful melding of two cultures?" Willow asks Xander smiling a little.

"No melding, okay? He can keep his man parts to himself." Xander replies protectively.

The three stop half-way down a corridor, there's another person part-way down scraping something off a mask in a display case.

"What's he doing?" Buffy asks.

"Uh? Oh, that's Rodney Mudson, he's God's gift to the bell curve." Xander explains. "What he lacks in smarts makes up for his lack of smarts."

"You just don't like him cause of that time he beat you up everyday for five years." Willow laughs, and Buffy giggles a little too.

"Yeah I'm irrational in that way." Xander scowls.

"I'd better stop him before he gets in trouble..." Buffy says, making a move to walk over.

"I've got it, the non-violent approach is probably best here." Willow says putting a hand softly on Buffy's shoulder.

"I wasn't gunna use violence... I don't always use violence. Do I?" Buffy complains.

"The important thing is that you believe that." Xander smiles at her.

Willow walks over to Rodney, who is still scraping a mask. "What are you..." Rodney notices her. "Oh, hi Willow."

"That's probably something you shouldn't be doing..." Willow advises.

"Oh no." He replies facetiously, "You mean they might kick me out of school?"

"Are we still on for chem tutorial tomorrow?" Willow asks.

"Yeah, I think I've almost got all fourteen natural elements memorized." Rodney smiles pleased with himself.

"There are one hundred and three." Willow explains to a worried Rodney.

**~^\/^~**

"Welcome students." The tour guide says stepping into a room, the group behind him. "To the Incan burial exhibit, the human sacrifice is about to begin.

"Typical museum trick, promise human sacrifice, and deliver old pots and pans." Xander quips.

"Hundreds of years ago the Incan people chose a beautiful teenage girl to be their princess." The guide continues.

"I hope this story ends with, she lived happily ever after." Willow says as the group steps onto the stand with a large burial coffin on.

"No, I think this ends with her turning into a shrivelled, discoloured mummy." Xander peers into the stone coffin.

"The Incas sacrificed her to their mountain god Sebancaya, an offering buried alive for all eternity."

"Couldn't they have wrapped her in a white cloth, like in the films?" Xander asks.

"The princess lay there, with only an accursed seal to protect her, and as a warning to anyone who would dare wake her." The guide finishes.

"So, Buffy." Xander asks, stepping down from the stand. "When is exchange-o-boy making an appearance?"

"His name's Ampata, He's meeting me at the Sunnydale bus depot tomorrow night."

"Oooh classy! What a better way to say welcome to our country than the smell of urine." Xander says sarcastically.

"Now if you'll follow me please." The guide exits the room and the group follow.

Later in the deserted museum Rodney creeps out of the shadows, walking up to the mummy, he grabs the seal and pulls. Little by little the plate starts to budge and then gives, smashing into the side of the stone coffin.

"Damn" He mutters reaching into collect the pieces of the broken plate. Suddenly he feels a mangled cold hand grab his arm. The mummy's eyes open revealing dark holes. Rodney screams.

~^\/^~

"So, Can I go?" Buffy asks, training with Giles in the library. Xander sitting at a table close by, pretending to study but actually watching on with amusement.

"Absolutely not." Giles replies as Buffy lands four hard punches on the training pad Giles is holding.

"How come?" Buffy pouts, Xander looks over at her, _she looks so cute when she does that._He smiles to himself.

"Because you are the chosen one." Giles sighs, as Buffy kicks the pad.

"Just this once I'd like to be the overlooked one..." Buffy sighs, throwing another punch at the pads. "I mean, I train all night on Vamps anyway, It's not like I have to sleep." Buffy explains, using a little knowledge she found out from the summer break, apparently Vampires didn't need to sleep but did it anyway because it beat going outside and getting fried.

"Well I'm afraid you're not." Giles winces at the hard punch and staggers back. "You still have responsibilities that other girls do not."

"Oh! I know this one! Slaying entails certain sacrifices." Buffy sighs. "Giles, I've sacrificed so much, look at me," Buffy's face morphs into her Vampire guise, and seconds later she shifts back.

"Buffy, your secret identity is going to be excessively harder to keep a secret whilst this exchange student is living with you."

Xander stands and places himself between Giles and Buffy "Not with her, in the same house as her. Am I the only one who's objective enough to make that distinction?" Xander asks, with a little jealousy.

"So?" Buffy asks, "I think going to the dance with Xander like a normal person would be the best idea to keep my secret. Come on Giles, budge! No-one likes a non-budger." Buffy pleads.

"Fine!" Giles gives in, putting down the pads. "Go."

Buffy smiles sweetly, "Yay, I win."

"I'm just going to introduce my shoulder to an icepack." Giles excuses himself, heading into his office.

"So, we're dance bound. Cool. I think I can get my mom's car, so I'm wheel-man." Xander says, happy that sparing didn't get any more violent than... Well, sparing.

"And you're also my dance." Buffy smiles, frowning slightly she asks, "What about Willow? I'm surprised you didn't ask her to dance." She lies, knowing that Xander probably would never see that Willow felt that way.

"Buffy, I love Willow." Xander starts as Willow smiles, Xander continues not noticing Willow behind him. "But she's my best-friend, I just don't think about her in that way, that's why I asked you, I'm surprised you said yes actually." Xander admits.

"I'm full of surprises." Buffy makes eye contact with Willow, who smiles sadly in return.

"Hi guys." Willow makes her presence known, Xander walks over and gives her a hug.

"Willow, Hi. We were just talking about the dance and... Stuff." he leads her over to the research table, where the three of them sit.

Willow doesn't smile.

"Not happy?" Xander half questions.

"No, yeah... Well, no. Rodney's missing."

"Trouble with Mr mudson again?" Giles asks walking out of his office, nursing a slightly injured shoulder.

"His parents say he never came home last night." Willow looks worried.

"I don't remember seeing him on the bus back from the museum actually." Buffy, looks at them concerned.

"I hope he didn't get into trouble at the museum."

Xander laughs, "Maybe he awoke the mummy."

Willow laughs too, "Right, and it arose from its tomb."

"And attacked him." Buffy giggles, suddenly she falls silent, knowing all too well it could've actually happened.

~^\/^~

"On the other hand maybe he just stepped out for a smoke," Willow speculates as they enter the closed Inca exhibit.

"For twenty-four hours?" Xander asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It's addictive you know." Willow walks up to to the coffin.

"We'll deal with that when we rule out the evil curse," Giles smiles slightly following Willow up to the stand.

"One day, I will live in a town where evil curses are generally ruled out without even saying." Buffy mutters.

"It'll probably take a few millennia Buff," Xander replies.

"You said there was a seal?" Giles asks, noting that there were broken pieces on the floor.

"It was right here," Buffy points to the mummy's hands, she bends down and picks up a large piece, "Now it's broken."

"Does that mean the mummy is loose?" Willow asks.

"Nope, still there." Xander states the obvious.

"Look at these pictograms," Giles picks up a piece, fascinated.

A large man appears out of the shadows, Buffy turns and looks at him, he pulls out a large knife and advances quickly. The man knocks her down, catching her unawares. Xander jumps on his back, knocking them both down off the podium and onto the floor below. The man pushes him off and runs, disappearing as quick as he appeared.

"Okay, I just saved us right?" Xander asks, picking himself up off the floor.

"Yeah, maybe... Something did Xan," Buffy looks off to where the man disappeared.

Giles steps down from the stand with Buffy, "We'll figure out the details later, lets just get out of here for now."

"Um... Guys?" Willow calls them back, she's still standing next to the coffin. "Since when did people in ancient times have orthodontists?" she asks looking at the teeth of the mummy, who clearly had braces.

"If we still have a mummy around..." Buffy stops, "Oh, Ampata! I'm already late, if vamps don't get to him first then the mummy might."

"Buffy, you don't kno-" Giles starts.

"No, Giles if another person dies on my watch, it's my fault." Buffy looks down. "It's across town, I've got to run."

"Go slay some evil things then, Slaypire." Xander laughs at the new nickname he made.

"Don't ever use that again." Buffy shouts running through the doors and out the exhibit.

"Unburned then?" Xander asks Giles and Willow.

"Seems kinda like a title if you ask me." Willow supplies.

~^\/^~

Ampata stands alone, in the bus terminal, he hears a soft whisper, calling his name. "Ampata." It's a feminine voice, he follows it, thinking it might be Buffy.

It whispers again, leading him around a bus, but there's nothing there.

"Hello?" He calls out.

The mummy walks up to him, he's almost paralysed with fear? Or wonder, maybe a little bit of both.

Buffy runs into the Bus terminal, searching everywhere.

The mummy steps closer, almost within touching distance.

"Ampata?" Buffy calls, "Ampata Gutierrez?", Not hearing an answer she continues looking, fearing the worst, she runs past a bus, sensing a faint but fearful heartbeat she sprints towards it. Buffy turns a corner, around the bus, just to see the mummy kissing Ampata. "Ampata!" She cries, running towards them.

The mummy... Or well girl now, throws down the shrivelled corpse of Ampata and turns to Buffy.

Buffy goes into a rage, moments later the girl is beaten into the side of the bus. Buffy steps back, "You killed him, he did nothing, yet you killed him." She pulls out a stake, it being the only thing she has at hand. "I hope this kills you." She slams the stake home, and it does its job, the mummy shrivelling back into a dried corpse.

The mysterious man watches from a distance, he puts the knife away and walks off into the night.

~^\/^~

"This was fun," Xander smiles, "I still don't get your costume though." he laughs as they exit the dance floor.

"I'm English, see!" She smiles, taking off the fake glasses she's wearing. "I just don't do tweed."

"Still not getting it." Xander takes a seat at a nearby table.

Buffy sits down next to him. "I even drank tea before I came... that's got to count for something," She pouts, "Plus I think I look cute with glasses on."

"That you do..." Xander pauses for a moment, studding her. "Buffy are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about everything... I'm never going to get older, you all will." She looks up at him sadly. "What I'm trying to say is... Well you've been there for me every step of the way Xan, and I've started to... Well I'm beginning to see a spark, I just worry that if it ignites, that I'll be engulfed in flames, I am a Vampire so that won't be good."

"Buffy-" Xander starts.

"Xander, just... Just let me finish okay? I don't know what you see in me now, you haven't been particularly fond of Vampires since day one, Do you really think that... Well you still have a thing for me right?" She asks unsure of herself.

"Never stopped."

"Would it work though?"

"Couldn't we just wing it?" Xander asks "Buffy, you know I feel that way about you... But ignoring the whole Vampire issue here, couldn't we give it a shot?"

"Maybe" She whispers, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Her lips felt cold to Xander, but he knew they were full of warmth. Buffy stands up, "I'm going to find Willow," She says to him before walking away.

There you go! A nice piece of fluff to end the chapter, I hope you liked it, I've decided to skip Repitle boy entirely so Halloween is next! I'm sure you'll love it.

**I doubt I'll be able to do the next chapter before at least a week, so I'll see you guys some time after then!**

**Thank you all for reviewing so far and I hope you all tell me what you thought of this little chapter.**


	8. Halloween

**A/N Hey! Long time no see, last time I posted I completely forgot about a lot of stuff I had to get done, so the Halloween chapter is a little late, I've got a surprise that you won't expect about half-way in too, thought it will interest you. And as you all know, the future of Buffy as we know it, is changing so expect more and more change as we progress!**

**As always nothing is owned by me, nothing except the idea of the story.**

Buffy falls into a pumpkin patch, the Vampire that threw her into it advances. She reaches out for the closest thing to her, it turns out to be part of a squashed pumpkin, it sails through the cool night air, hitting the Vampire square in the forehead, stunning him and giving her a chance to get up. Buffy snarls as she stands, her fangs glinting in the moonlight, she pulls a stake out of her jacket and hurls it at the Vamp, unfortunately he pulls part of a scarecrow in front of him, just in time. The stake still buries itself almost to the end in the scarecrow's chest, its point sticking out of the other side, missing the Vampire's heart by a few inches. The Vampire throws the scarecrow to the side, and comes at her with a fierce roundhouse kick, Buffy dodges that easily and kicks him in the jaw, with enough force to kill a mortal man.

One of Spike's lackeys stands in the shadows, a video camera in his hand as Buffy fights the other Vampire, he shakes it as a warning begins to flash, apparently indicating low battery.

Using her Vampire speed and strength, Buffy, after noticing a small sign behind the Vampire, somersaults over him and wrenches the signpost out of the ground. The Vampire turns quickly, but Buffy takes his legs out from under him with the head of the sign, as the vampire falls to the floor Buffy slams the post through his chest and he disintegrates with a hiss, leaving the signpost stuck in the ground where he was killed, Buffy walks away, unaware of the other Vampire that was filming her.

**~^\/^~**

**"****Snider must be in charge of the volunteer safety programme this year, for Halloween" Willow notes, as he makes a student in front of them sign up.**

**"****Note his interesting take on the volunteer concept." Xander laughs as the girl refuses, before having a clipboard and a pen shoved into her hands.**

**"****What's the deal?" Buffy questions.**

**"****Oh, a bunch of little kids need people to take them trick-or-treating." He explains, as they reach Willow's locker. "Sign up and get your own pack of sugar-hyped little runts for the night."**

**"****Yikes, I'll just stick to slaying thank you." Buffy says, feeling a hand on her shoulder she turns, coming face to face with the troll-man. "Principal Snider!" She half exclaims.**

**"****Halloween must be a big night for you." He sneers, "Tossing eggs, keying cars, bobbing for apples, one pathetic cry for help after another." He holds out a form. "Not this year missy."**

**"****You know, Halloween isn't my kinda thing." She fake shivers, "All those costumes, I swear they get more real year after year." Willow and Xander turn and look at each other, smirking.**

**Snider ignores her. "The programme starts at four, the children need to be back by six." Buffy reluctantly takes the form and pen, Xander laughs a little before having one of his own shoved into his hands.**

**"****I can't believe this!" Xander rants a little later, "We have to get dressed up and the whole deal?" he asks.**

**"****Snider says costumes are mandatory." Willow answers, bleakly.**

**"****Great, I was gunna stay in all night and watch crappy horrors. The one night a year things are supposed to be quiet." Buffy complains too.**

**Xander looks confused, "Wait... Halloween, quiet? Oh, I figured it'd be a big old Vamp Scare-apalooza."**

**"****Not according to Giles," Buffy explains, walking into the student lounge, it's like dead for the undead, which should apply to me too."**

**"****Well, at least you're off duty and don't need to worry about anything but a few kids with sticky fingers." He says, walking off in search of a soda machine. He finds one close and puts a few coins in, nothing happens. He hits the machine slightly, nothing happens.**

**"****Harris!" Larry exclaims, standing right next to him, acting like he's a buddy, Xander sighs, its never good when someone who always pretends you're invisible talks to you for once, and to most people Xander doesn't exist.**

**"****Hey, Lar." Xander tries to be as friendly as possible, "You're looking Cro-Mag, as usual. What can I do you for?" He asks anxiously.**

**"****You and Buffy, you're just friends right?" He asks.**

**Xander looks at him for a moment, "Just friends?" He asks, "Well, you would say just friends, I would say there's a spark." He laughs, remembering Buffy's conversation with him a few nights ago, if he was honest he still has no clue even now what the actual point of her speech was.  
"But she's not you're girlfriend?" Larry asks.**

**"****Alas, no."**

**Larry looks over at Buffy, and walks around Xander, turning to face him with his back to Buffy, now. "Do you think she'd go out with me?" He asks.**

**Xander, knowing how much of an ass Larry is, replies, "Well, Lar, that's a tough question to... No not a chance." Xander says keeping a straight face.**

**"****Why not?" He asks, "I heard some guys say she was fast."**

**"****Yeah, like the wind." Xander laughs, "I hope you mean that too." He adds, menacingly.  
"You know what I mean."  
"That's my friend you're talking about!" Xander, growls, getting angry.**

**"****Oh yeah, what're you gunna do about it?" Larry challenges.**

**Xander grabs his shirt, "I'm gunna do what any man would do about it... Something damn manly."**

**Buffy looks up from the table, unable to block out the conversation, but she's getting intrigued. She sees Xander getting shoved away and his own shirt grabbed in the same way he had Larry's. Buffy feels a anger she hasn't felt since the night she killed Daryl, but pushes it down, she can't kill a man, not now, not here, not ever... She reasons with herself. Buffy, fast as a bullet, leaps up and seemingly appears next to Larry. Effortlessly Buffy grabs his wrist and twists his arm behind his back, proceeding to slam him into the vending machine, not too hard, mind you.**

**A diet Dr Pepper rolls out, "Get gone." Buffy growls. "Ooh diet." She smiles as Larry hobbles away, clutching his head.**

**"****Do you know what you just did?" Xander asks, a little revealed and a little annoyed.**

**"****Saved you a dollar?" She asks sweetly.**

**"****No, but Larry was about to pummel me!"**

**"****Oh that? Forget about it." Buffy says, heading back to the table.**

**"****I'll forget about it... In maybe fifteen years, when my rep for being a sissy man finally fades."**

**Buffy turns to face him, "I don't think you're a-"**

**"****A black eye heals, Buffy, but cowardice has an unlimited shelf life. Oh, thanks! Thanks a lot for your help." Xander explains angrily, grabbing his bag from the table and walking off.**

**"****I think I just violated the guy-code big time." Buffy sighs, sitting opposite Willow, "Which reminds me... I guess there's got to be some sort of girl-code here, and I know that you-"  
"Yeah, I know... the spark thingy, Xander told me." Willow sighs. "He won't ever look at me the way he looks at you."**

**"****Yeah... But he doesn't deserve me Wills, he deserves you."**

**"****Yet he will never see it." Willow replies.**

**"****You don't know that." Buffy sighs, "Willow, say I did feel some sparkage, between me and Xander... Would you be okay with us?" She asks.**

**"****I wouldn't be unhappy... But, ultimately, Buffy it's up to him, and he's going to pick you."**

**"****We'll just have to wait and see." Buffy smiles sadly.**

**~^\/^~**

**Ethan's costume shop, Buffy twiddles a plastic pumpkin around in her hands as she looks around, suddenly it lights up and screams, she puts it back quickly.**

**"****What did you get?" Buffy asks as Willow walks up next to her.**

**"****A time honoured classic," She smiles holding up a ghost costume.**

**"****Okay," Buffy takes a look at the costume, instantly deciding it wouldn't do. "Will can I give you a little friendly advice?" She asks, knowing she'll give it anyway, no-matter what the answer.**

**"****Not spooky enough?"**

**"****You're never going to get noticed if you keep hiding," Buffy replies sympathetically, "Don't you want Xander to notice you? You're forgetting the whole point of Halloween."  
"Free candy?"**

**"****It's come as you aren't night, the perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild with no repercussions."  
Willow looks worried, "Oh, I don't get wild, wild on me equals spaz." she cocks her head, "Wait I thought you were starting to lik-"**

**Buffy interrupts her, "I have an idea, we'll talk about it later Wills, not here." She pauses for a moment, sensing someone walking up to them, over the past few months she's been able sense when one of her friends are coming, even if it isn't obvious, everyone treads with different pressure. "Don't underestimate yourself, you've got it in you." She smiles, turning to see Xander walking through the crowds.**

**"****Hey Xander," Willow waves, "What did you get?" She asks.**

**Xander pulls out a toy gun, and holds it out, "That's not a costume." Buffy says, looking at the plastic weapon.**

**"****I've got fatigues from army surplus at home, call me the two dollar costume king baby!" he smiles.**

**"****Hey, Xander... I'm sorry for um... I'm sorry about this morning, I was only trying to help." Buffy apologises.  
"Do you mind, Buffy? I'm trying to repress."**

**She smiles at him, "Okay, I promise from now on I'll let you get pummelled." She pulls him into a hug, letting go of him suddenly she walks off."**

**"****That's all I ever wanted." He jokes, "you know I think I could have taken-" He abruptly stops as Buffy walks up to a beautiful deep red dress.**

**"****I'm sorry," She apologises again, still looking at the dress, "Just look at this, it's beautiful." The dress was almost like one of a princess, a deep red billowy ball gown, one that looked like it had came straight out of a history book, or a Disney princess film.**

**"****It's amazing." Willow agrees, almost wishing she'd spotted it first.**

**"****Too bulky, I prefer my women in spandex." Xander smiles slightly, knowing Buffy would be stunning in that dress.**

**"****Please, let me." A some-what friendly British voice says behind them. Ethan the shop owner walks up to the dress, taking it off of its stand, and holds it up to Buffy.**

**"****Oh, i-it's..." Buffy starts, but can't find the words to finish.**

**"****Magnificent," Ethan supplies. "Yes, I know, meet the hidden princess. I dare say we've found a match, Don't you?" He asks.**

**"****Oh, uh, I'm sorry, there's no way I could afford this."**

**"****Oh, nonsense, I feel quite moved to make you a deal you can't refuse." he smiles warmly, handing the dress back to her, he offers to bring out a mirror, but she refuses, Buffy smiles again as she imagines herself actually in the dress.**

**~^\/^~**

**One of Spike's fledglings rewinds the tape recording of Buffy, the night before. "Look, here it comes." He says, not taking his eyes off the screen, "Rewind it again" Spike chuckles as a Vamped out Buffy slams the sign into the Vampire's chest, piercing his heart. "She's tricky, she likes to play, pity she's not on our team.**

**A small voice calls out from the across the factory, slowly approaching them, "Spike, Miss Edith needs her tea." Drusilla slinks forwards, the ever dreamy look on her face.**

**"****C'mere poodle," Spike looks at her lovingly, holding out his hand to her, she takes it, as she always does.**

**"****Do you love my insides? The parts of me you can't see?" She asks worriedly.**

**"****Eyeballs to entrails, my sweet. That's why I've got to study the Unburned one, once I know her I can kill her, make sure she'll never feel the light of day again, once I dust her you can have your run of Sunnyhell, get strong again." Spike replies eyes shining with the thought of Drusilla at her full strength once more.**

**"****Don't worry." Dru dreamily whispers into Spike's neck, "Everything's switching, outside to inside, it makes her weak." She cryptically smiles.**

**"****Really? Did my pet have a vision?"**

**Drusilla trails off, forgetting the conversation, "Do you know what I miss? Leaches"**

**"****Come on now pet, talk to Daddy, this thing that makes the Slayer weak? When is it?" He asks, pulling her back on track.  
"Tomorrow."**

**"****Tomorrow is Halloween, nothing happens on Halloween." Spike states the obvious.**

**"****Someone has came to change it all..." Drusilla finishes, smiling dreamily.**

**~^\/^~**

**Buffy glances at the mirror in the corner of her room, her dress fits perfectly, her long black wig just adds to the magnificence, she sighs looking at it again, it was almost like a curse, she chuckles darkly. Young and gorgeous forever, yet unable to ever see her own reflection again. She gives herself a once-over, surprised at her adaptability for adjusting to life without a reflection Buffy smiles, calling out to Willow. "Okay Wills, come out... You can't hide forever."**

**"****Promise you won't laugh." Willow calls from the bathroom, she puts on her resolve face, although no-one can see it, it gives her a sense of control and security.**

**"****Promise."**

**Willow opens the door hesitantly, wearing a tight, short, black leather skirt, and a small long-sleeved shirt that hugs her breast tightly. She looks uncomfortable, stepping over the discarded ghost costume.**

**"****Wow, Wills." Buffy smiles encouragingly, "You're a dish!"**

**Willow picks up the sheet and tries to hide herself, but Buffy takes it from her and drops it on her bed.**

**"****I mean it," Buffy says honestly, "really."**

**"****But this just isn't me, how in the world will this make Xander like me?" She asks confused, "Your whole Buffy-ramble got me really confused."**

**"****Sorry Wills," She smiles apologetically. "It's just... Me... Xander deserves someone like you in his life... Not me, Don't get me wrong, I do like him... But..." Buffy stops, thinking for a moment. "I have doubts... He's going to get older, I won't, What if he wants kids? What if I hurt him?" Buffy asks, a few tears shining in her eyes.**

**"****Buffy," Willow starts, pulling her best-friend into a hug, "I don't care if you want to date Xander... You would never hurt him..."**

**"****I just wanted to give you a chance." Buffy half sobs.**

**"****And I know he would never look at me the same way he looks at you."**

**"****I'm sorry, it was a stupid plan." Buffy wipes away a few tears. "I think that's him now..." She says as the doorbell rings.**

**"****I've seen the way he looks at you Buffy, he was the first one of us to even contemplate helping you when you were turned, he wanted to believe anything that pointed to the conclusion that you weren't evil, he loves you, more than he would ever love me." Willow confesses, straightening up Buffy's wig. "There, you look amazing Buffy."**

**"****Thanks Wills," Buffy blinks away another tear, she walks out the room.**

**Buffy bounds down the stairs, hand on the door handle, even before her full weight hits the floor, Xander steps in, wearing army fatigues. "Private Harris, reporting for..." He stops, looks at Buffy, then her dress, then Buffy again. "Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex."**

**Buffy curtsies, "Thank you kind sir." Xander bows back. "Wait till you see-" Willow stands halfway down the stairs, with her ghost costume now on. "Casper." Buffy finishes sadly.**

**"****Hi." She waves.**

**"****Hey Will! That's a fine costume you've got there." He smiles.**

**~^\/^~**

**A short while later Buffy stands in the evening air at the front of the school, half focused on Principal Snider, half focused on her dilemma with Xander. Snider hands her a clipboard. "This is your group, Summers. No need to speak to them. The last thing they need is your influence. Just bring them back in one piece, and I won't expel you." he finishes, turning to leave.**

**Buffy smirks, crouching down. "Hi," She says to a kid in her group smiling sweetly.**

**"****Ah-ha!" Snider turns back, Buffy rolls her eyes at him.**

**"****Where's your bodyguard Harris?" Larry, dressed as a pirate taunts Xander, at another part of the school. "Curling her hair?" he jumps at him, making Xander flinch. Larry leaves, Xander aims his toy gun at him, pretending to shoot him in the back as he walks away.**

**Oz shuts his locker, shutting it and looking over his guitar before placing it in its case. Cordelia walks up to him, wearing a tight-fitting catsuit costume. "Oz, Oz." She calls.**

**Oz looks up at her, "Hey, Cordelia, jeez you're like a great, big cat."**

**"****It's my costume, are you guys playing tonight?" She asks.**

**"****Yeah, at the Shelter club."**

**"****Is Mr. I'm-the-lead-singer-I'm-so-great-I-don't-have-to-show-up-for-my-date-or-even-call gonna be there?" She asks, a little annoyed.**

**"****Yeah, y'know he's just going by Devon now." Oz smirks a little.**

**"****Well you can tell him that I don't care and that I didn't even mention it, and that I didn't even see you. So that's just fine." Cordelia huffs, hands on her hips.**

**"****So what do I tell him?" He asks confused.**

**"****Nothing! Jeez! Get with the program." Cordelia walks off in a huff.**

**"****Why can't I meet a nice girl like that?" Oz asks sarcastically, also standing up, nearly walking into Willow.  
"Oh! I'm sorry." Oz apologises.**

**"****Sorry." Willow replies back.**

**"****I'm sorry."**

**"****Sorry."**

**"****Sorry."**

**The awkward conversation concludes and they both walk off in separate ways.**

**"****Okay!" Xander orders his group, all stood in a line, military style. "On sleazing extra candy: tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double-bagger. You can also try the old 'you missed me' routine, but it's risky, only go there for chocolate. Understood?" he asks.**

**They all nod, Xander takes the lead at the front of the line. "Troops. Move out!" He orders.**

**~^\/^~**

**Buffy crouches next to her group, having just came back from another house, "What did Mrs. Davis give you?" She asks. The group all pull out toothbrushes, looking a little disappointed. "She must be stopped. Let's hit one more house, we still have a few minutes before I need to get you all back." She checks all of them are still there and they head on.**

**~^\/^~**

**Ethan sits, cross legged in the back of his shop, a statue of Janus opposite him. He chants in latin. "Janus, ecoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni appareet novis monstra quod est infinita potestas." He slices his hand with a knife, letting a few drops of his blood fall on the statue.**

**~^\/^~**

**Willow follows her group up to another house, a child wearing a green monster mask on his head rings the bell and steps back, pulling the mask over his face. "Trick-or-Treat." The children squeal happily.**

**An old lady answers the door, "Aren't you adorable!" She smiles at them.**

**~^\/^~**

**Ethan continues chanting, "Persona se corpum et sanguium commuutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescent viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!**

**~^\/^~**

**A wind begins to pick up, Buffy senses it, her Vampire self also, this wind isn't natural.**

**~^\/^~**

**"****Showtime!" Ethan Smiles as the spell is complete, he raises his head, eyes slightly black.**

**~^\/^~**

**A child wearing a red rubber mask, one from Willow's group, transforms into a demon and grabs the old lady by the neck, all the children scream as the child in the green mask also transforms. Willow, not realising that they've changed, screams at them, "No! Let her go!"**

**The green demon attacks the red one, who lets go of the woman, they both begin to fight. Willow has a few seconds to lower herself before she falls to the ground, unable to breath.**

**~^\/^~**

**Xander looks around as parents and children run in the streets, windows being smashed, people screaming. His head jerks back, and bends over slightly, he looks down at the toy gun in his hands, although now it has changed, into a fully automatic M-16, he spins around, looking for any danger, or a target.**

**~^\/^~**

**Willow gets up off the ground, now dressed in the outfit she wore at Buffy's before Xander came. She looks down, at her body and realises what she is. "Ohmygod! I'm a real ghost!" She exclaims. Not having time to process the information she hears automatic rifle fire close-by, knowing only one person came as a soldier tonight, she heads in that direction.**

**"****Xander?" Willow asks walking up to him, he turns pointing his weapon at her. "It's me! Willow!" She tries.**

**"****I don't know any Willow." Xander answers back.  
"Xander, quit messing around. This is not the time for jokes." She sighs.**

**"****What the hell's going on here?" Soldier-Xander asks.**

**"****You don't know me?" Willow asks, a little hurt.**

**Xander lifts the rifle away from her, "Lady, I suggest you find cover." He walks away, but Willow steps in-front of him, Xander steps through her, and immediately stops, turning to Willow, she's just as surprised at the experience. He points the gun at her again. "What are you?" He barks.**

**"****Xander, listen to me, I'm on your side, I swear! Something crazy is happening. I was dressed as a ghost for Halloween and now I am a ghost, and you were supposed to be a soldier, and now... I guess you're a soldier." Willow tries explaining, hands held up, although confident she can't be hurt.**

**Xander cocks his head, "You expect me to believe that?" He asks.**

**A monster snarls at them, Xander turns and raises his weapon, only for Willow to stand in-front of him again. "No! No guns! That's still a kid in there!" She protests.**

**"****Step out of the way!" Xander orders.**

**"****No guns! That's an order!" Willow shouts at him. Xander lowers the rifle a little, "We just need to find..." Willow looks around, seeing a deep red dress amongst the masses. "Buffy!" She calls, running over to her. "Buffy are you okay?" She asks.**

**"****Never been better." A smile greets her, although it's not the usual friendly smile of Buffy, this one is on the face of a Vampire.**

**Willow takes a step back, Xander lifts his gun hesitantly, but waits for the order to fire.**

**"****What's wrong Willow?" The demon asks, sweetly. "Look at you, all sexy and ghost-like." She looks at Xander, "What's up with the wimp, seems like he finally grew some."**

**"****You're not Buffy." Willow states.**

**"****Oh... But I am, I am the Vampire Vampires fear, the Unburned!" She laughs. "Buffy was having a hard time keeping me chained up in her mind anyway... Now I'm free!" A monster comes around the corner, Buffy growls keeping it at bay. She looks at Willow's confused face, "Oh that's right, she never told you did she? Her constant battles with her primal urges, to let me out... To run wild."**

**A large demon tackles Buffy, catching her off guard, "Run!" Willow shouts at Xander, "My place isn't far." Xander, needing no more motivation sprints off after her, firing off warning shots as they flee.**

**~^\/^~**

**"****We should be safe... for now..." Willow says hopefully to Xander as they look out of the living room window. "I never thought I would be more glad that my parents were out of town."**

**A loud bang sounds from the front door. "Don't open it!" She calls.**

**"****It could be a civilian." Xander reasons.**

**"****Or Buffy, or a mini demon." A scream sounds from outside, Willow recognises it as Cordelia.**

**"****Somebody help me!" Cordelia screams, Willow sticks her head through her wall.**

**"****Cordelia! Give us a moment, we'll let you in!" Willow turns back to Xander, "Let her in." She orders.**

**Xander yanks the door open, "Get inside!" he shouts, firing off a few shots to the large hairy monster chasing her. Xander pulls her inside, slamming the door behind him.**

**"****Cordelia!" Willow starts.**

**"****Wait... What's going on?" She asks breathless.**

**"****Okay, your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat. You're in highschool, and we're your friends... Well sort of." Willow explains.**

**"****That's nice, Willow. And you went mental when?" She asks frustrated.**

**"****You know us?" Willow asks curiously.**

**"****Yeah, lucky me. What's going on with the name game?"**

**"****A lot's going on."**

**"****No kidding I was just attacked by Jo-Jo, the dog faced boy! Look at my costume!" She whines, showing a torn sleeve. "Do you think Partytown's going to give me back my deposit? Not likely." Xander stands next to Cordy and takes off his army jacket, and drapes it over Cordelia's shoulders. "Here." He says, still not knowing who these people are, but willing to trust them.**

**"****Thanks."**

**"****Okay. You guys stay here while I get some help, if something tries to get in, just fight it off." Willow turns to Cordy. "And whatever you do... Don't let Buffy in."**

**"****Why?" Cordelia asks.**

**"****Everyone turned into their costumes, but Buffy went and turned into her Vampire self... Unless we fix this we all could be in serious trouble." Willow finishes, walking through a wall, leaving them all wide eyed.**

**"****Who died and made her boss?" Cordelia asks, before realising that Willow was a ghost. "Oh!" She whispers getting it.**

**~^\/^~**

**Spike walks the streets of Sunnydale, Watching people running in terror, "Well! This is just neat!" He smiles to his cronies.**

**"****I should agree." A woman's voice replies to him, he recognises it as Buffy, but she seems different.**

**"****Slayer," Spike calls. "My info said you would be incapacitated tonight."**

**"****Yeah, pity." Buffy smiles. "The spell that made all these kids turn into demons or costumes didn't quite affect me in the same way, as you can see, the goody-two-shoes bitch that is that soul of mine doesn't live here any more."**

**"****Prove it." Spike challenges.  
"Don't you think if I wanted you dust I would have done it a lot sooner?" Vampire Buffy asks. "And before I deal with you I want to pay a visit to some old friends of mine, who were quite kind enough to invite me in, once upon a time." She smiles, flashing her fangs. "Care to join me before we fight this out?" She asks.  
"One wrong move and you're dust." Spike warns, "Lets go kill your friends first."**

**"****Agreed." Buffy smooths down her dress, which, being the colour of blood the stains don't show... But Spike and his gang can smell the blood, it's human.**

**~^\/^~**

**Angel slams his hands on Willow's front door, after a few moments Cordelia opens it... Weary. "Thank god, you guys are all right!" He doesn't enter, not having permission. "I don't know what's up with Buffy but she's heading this way, She looks like she's looking to kill."**

**"****Great!" Cordelia sighs.**

**"****We need to get moving." Xander suggests, "I don't know who this Buffy person is but Willow seemed scared, lets move!" he pushes past Angel, who raises his eyebrows questioningly at Cordelia.**

**"****It's a really long story, I'll fill you in on the way." She follows Xander out. "Wait, Where are we going?" She asks.**

**~^\/^~**

**Giles sits in his office, at the school library, sorting through some cards, he looks up, hearing sirens and yelling. Suddenly Willow appears through a wall, making Giles jump and drop all his cards.**

**"****Willow!" He says, confused, intrigued and a little worried.**

**"****Hi, you're not going to believe what's been happening outside." she says to a shocked Giles.**

**"****I don't even know what I'm looking for..." Willow mutters, a little while later, sat, somehow. Staring at a book. "Besides I can't even turn the page."**

**"****Well, alright, let's review." Giles places some notes on his desk. "Um, so everyone became, whatever they were masquerading as."  
"Right, I was a ghost, Xander a soldier... Buffy, I don't know she was just wearing a really nice dress, and now she's all evil."**

**"****You were a ghost?" Giles looks at her, "The ghost of what exactly?" He asks.**

**"****Well... this is nothing." Willow says, trying to keep the conversation off her. "Cordelia was wearing a unitard with cat things, like ears and stuff."**

**"****Good heavens!" Giles says shocked. "You mean to say that she became an actual feline?"**

**"****No! She was the same old Cordelia, just in a cat costume."**

**"****She didn't change?" he asks.**

**"****No. Hold on." Willow gets an idea, "Partytown, she said she got her costume from Partytown."**

**"****And everyone who changed? Yourselves included? Where did you purchase yours?" Giles asks, getting the idea.**

**"****We all got ours at a new place. Ethan's." Willow says, everything making sense now.**

**~^\/^~**

**Xander, Cordelia and Angel hurry down an alley, hopefully far away from Buffy. Who, alongside Spike, and his cronies, stand just out of sight, watching them all, slightly amused, following the Scoobies at their leisure, toying with them.**

**~^\/^~**

**"****Hello?" Giles calls out as he and Willow enter Ethan's costume shop. "Anyone home?" He asks.**

**"****Giles..." Willow says pointing to the back room, the curtain slightly open. They both slowly walk into the other room, coming face to face with a statue of Janus, it's eyes glowing green.**

**"****Janus, roman mythical god." Giles explains.**

**"****What does this mean?"**

**"****Primarily the division of self, male and female, light and dark..."**

**"****Chunky and creamy." Ethan pauses. "No, sorry that's peanut butter." He looks at them both in turn, Giles recognises Ethan and turns pale, almost like he's seen a ghost.**

**"****Willow, get out of here!" Giles orders.  
"But..." Willow starts, not wanting to leave.**

**"****NOW!" He shouts, Willow takes off, realising that Giles is serious.**

**"****Hello Ethan." Giles acknowledges his former friend.**

**"****Hello Ripper."**

**~^\/^~**

**"****Guys!" Willow calls, running through a building, having just spotted Buffy, "She's here!"  
"Willow?" Angel asks, "Who?"**

**"****Buffy, she's-"  
"Here I am!" Buffy smiles stepping out the shadows. "Miss me?" She asks. "Look I brought friends... Well help, thought we could make a meal out of it." She grins.**

**Angel looks around, seeing them surrounded by at least ten Vampires, too many to take on without Buffy's help. Spike stands there also, looking rather pleased with himself. "Come'on Love, get on with it." He says wanting to finish with the small talk and get on with the killing.**

**"****I want a bit of fun first." Buffy pouts.**

**"****Buffy!" Cordelia shouts. "This isn't you! You can fight this."**

**"****Cordy, this is me... I may not be the one talking to you all, all the time, but I damn well know everything that Buffy knows, How she wants Xander, but doesn't at the same time, how she can't even confide in any of her friends about the mental war she wages against me every time she fights something, except you of course, and Angel... Why is that? Does she not trust you? Does she think Giles would kill her if he knew how much she longed for the kill some days?"**

**~^\/^~**

**"****What? No hug?" Ethan asks, "Aren't you pleased to see your old partner in crime Rupert?" **

**"****Of course, I'm genuinely surprised I didn't guess it was you sooner, this little stunt stinks of Ethan Rayne."  
"Yes, it does doesn't it? Don't wish to blow my own trumpet, but it's genius!" He laughs. "The very embodiment of be careful what you wish for."**

**"****It's sick, brutal and it harms the innocent." Giles protests.**

**"****Oh! And we all know you are the champion of innocents and all things pure and good, Rupert. It's quite a little act you've got going on here, old man."**

**"****It's no act, it's who I am."**

**"****Who you are? The Watcher, snivelling, tweed-clad guardian of the Slayer and her kin, a Slayer who was turned... Might I add. And you call me out for harming the innocent?"**

**"****Well, your spell didn't turn my charge into her costume, it turned her into her Vampire self."**

**"****Whoops, looks like I may have over-looked that part of the plan." Ethan smirks.**

**"****Break the spell, Ethan. Then leave this place and never come back." Giles warns.**

**"****Why should I? What's in it for me?" Ethan asks.**

**"****You get to live." Giles threatens.**

**Ethan laughs, "Oh, Rupert, You're scaring me!"**

**Giles punches Ethan in the gut, who doubles over, winded, Giles lets loose with a few more hard blows, before stepping back as Ethan falls to the floor.**

**"****And you said the Ripper was long gone." Ethan smirks through a bloodied nose.**

**"****Tell me how to stop the spell." Giles offers.**

**"****Say 'pretty please'" Ethan laughs, then winces as Giles kicks him in the gut.**

**~^\/^~**

**"****Look at you all... You call yourselves my friends? Pathetic." Buffy spits. As she circles them all, choosing one of her friends to kill first. She lands on Angel, smiling cruelly. "I think You've reached your expiratory date Angel." Buffy holds out her hand, one of Spike's fledglings tosses a stake at her, she smirks, running her finger over the rough point. "Shame really, you must have been so much fun before you got that soul of yours." Buffy takes a step forwards, towards Angel.**

**~^\/^~**

**"****NOW!" Giles kicks Ethan again.**

**"****Janus, break its statue." Ethan Rasps.  
"Thank you." Giles sighs, walking over to the statue, he picks it up, holding it up high, and smashes it down onto the floor, it shatters into pieces, releasing a small hiss and a wisp of green smoke.**

**~^\/^~**

**Xander takes aim at Buffy, then looks down at his gun... "What the?" He questions confused.  
Buffy falls to the floor, her eyes flashing green then gold, she stands slowly and turns to Spike. "Honey, I'm home!" She smiles, taking off her wig.**

**"****Her stake flies out of her hand, burying itself in the chest of the Vampire closest to her, a few turn to each other and run.**

**She looks at Spike. "Leave! Before you fit in a dustpan!" She growls menacingly.**

**Spike doesn't need to be told twice, his duster flapping as he runs back to the factory, a few of his cronies following.**

**"****Hi guys..." Buffy whispers to her friends, turning to face them.**

**"****Buffy?" Angel and Xander ask.**

**"****Yeah."**

**"****You guys remember everything?" Cordelia asks.**

**"****I do... But I wish I didn't." Buffy replies.**

**WHOA! Huge plot twist there! Haha! Still love me? The idea of the spell going wrong came to me about half-way through, and I think it worked. Again, sorry for the huge delay, but I still delivered.**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'm eager to find out.**

**On a side note, who saw the mid-season finale of TWD earlier this week? I thought it was brilliant.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
